


Worth the Kill?

by Tien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, M/M, Trolls are hunted for their horns AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:38:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tien/pseuds/Tien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this AU trolls are hunted for their horns.<br/>More about the world will be explained as the story progresses.<br/>This fic is officially shelved. I will no longer be updating it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cross post from my DA again.  
> This also has a comic, it's pretty sweet.  
> http://goldarcanine.deviantart.com/art/WTK-pg-1-281178345 This is the first page, there are only three pages, the artist I believe stopped production of the comic version for the time being. I'll edit with more info.

His breath came out in ragged gasps. All his muscles burned, his lungs felt like they were on fire. But he didn't dare stop. He didn't dare look back. A shot was fired and it whizzed by his head, inches from his ear. There was a pause then another shot, this time he wasn't so lucky he felt pain from the right side of his head, the same ear that was narrowly missed the first time got hit the second. His hand flew up the wound, part of him relieved it was only a small chunk and not the whole thing. The downside, he was now bleeding his disgusting red blood. He held his hand over his ear and ran on.

"Great, on the one fucking day I forget my damn sickles is the day I get shot at." He cursed in an alien language. 

His pursuers kept after him. They had a large white dog on a chain holding him back, "Grandpa, can't we just let Bec after him? He'd catch him a lot faster than we would."

"Jade, you can't use Bec for everything, remember that." 

"I will." The girl lined up another shot and fired. "Hey I think that one grazed him!"

"Good work, stead your aim a bit more and you would have had him." She grinned and ran forward keeping her eyes locked on the figure running ahead. 

The boy kept running, "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck I'm so fucking screwed." He could hear the humans getting closer, the shot more rapid. He ran forward throwing himself over fallen trees and through bushes. His face was getting cut up by branches and thorns as he moved into a thicker patch of forest. He tried everything to escape, scaling trees, running through streams, but the dog they had with figured it out faster than the humans. There were a few times he was mere feet from his pursuers before he had to run again. Luckily he could sprint faster than humans, and he was thankful for that. He really hoped they wouldn't release the dog on him; he had no clue if he could out run that. Even now he was struggling to keep his lead. His vision was going blurry and breathing was difficult. 

He slipped running up a hill, falling hard, just as a bullet went overhead. He clawed his way up on all fours pushing himself onward until he reached the top. "FUCK." The ground dropped away revealing a rushing river. "FUCK." He repeated. The hunters were getting closer, another round of ammunition was fired,bullets buried themselves in the trees and ground around him. They got closer, he took a step back. "FUCK." He looked down at the river then back at the hunters. They were close enough where he could make out there faces. One was an older human, his hair turning white, the other was young lady, she had large round glasses and long black hair tied up behind her. 

The hunters stopped and watched their prey. He was scrawny, he had a black shirt now tattered and stained dark with blood. He bore the astrological sign for Cancer on his chest. Unfortunately his horns, their prize, were small and nubby. "You have nowhere to run, troll, give up!" The girl shouted. "If you hold still I won't miss. It'll be quick and clean." She had no idea if the words even reached the beast. She knew that while trolls looked human, they weren't anything alike. 

"FUCK YOU!" He shouted back. He heard the girl gasp and raise her gun. He looked behind watching a stone fall into the water when he stepped back again. He growled and flattened his ears against this head. 

"Take the shot now Jade, before it does something stupid."

"Ok," She looked through her scope focusing on the troll's chest. 

The dog was barking madly lunging at the chain it was on. "Take the shot Jade!"

She squeezed the trigger and fired, but it was too late, the troll had jumped. "Fuck," she swore and ran to the edge looking into the water. She couldn't see the troll anymore. 

"Jade let's go."

"But we can still find him, he can't be too far downstream-"

"Jade I said let's go. There are plenty more trolls in the forest, we'll find another one. Besides, did you see the horns on it? They were pathetic; we wouldn't get much for them anyways."

"I guess." She turned her back and started walking back, "Actually, can I take Bec and just check downstream? It won't take long, I'm just mad I messed up."

Her grandpa sighed and handed her the dog, "Meet back in an hour, I have my phone on."

"Roger that!" She smiled and ran off.

\---

Water rushed around the troll. He struggled to claw his way to the surface for air. Finally he broke free and took in deep breaths before the current pulled him back under. If there was one thing he was proud of, it was the fact that trolls fight and cling to life as hard as they can. His glowing eyes pierced the murky water and he kicked, propelling himself as hard as he could towards the shore. A few times it seemed hopeless, he would slam against a rock and briefly forget to kick and he'd be pulled back. Somehow he managed to break the surface again and he reached out for the ground. His feet touched the bottom and he ran forward, charging through the water to collapse on the shore. 

He was panting hard, and coughing up the water that made it into his lungs. He rolled over and stared up at the sun. The troll had no idea how far the water had taken him, hopefully it was far enough away that the hunters had given up. 

Or not.

"I kneeeeeew you hadn't gone far!" He heard the bubbly voice of the girl again.

"FUCK." He pulled himself up and started running again.

"Grandpa may not like it when I use Bec, but I think he's a great tool." She unhooked his chain. "Come on boy, let's catch a troll!"

\---

"John can you come here for a minute?" 

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

The boy got up and met his dad in the back room. He turned around saying, "I'm so proud of you,"

"Heh heh, I know that Dad." John walked closer.

"Today is your eighteenth birthday, and I got you something special."

The tall man handed his son a small package. "Thanks, Dad."

He laughed and patted his son on the head. "You don't even know what's in it yet." He said while turning back to tend to some fresh bread. 

The boy opened the gift and stared in stunned silence. Inside was a necklace, on it were three small discs. One was red, the other orange, and the last yellow. "Troll horn?" he looked back up at his dad, "Wow, thanksyou, you didn't have to do thatthis must have cost a fortune."

"It was nothing son, everyone deserves to have something nice by their eighteenth birthday. It's a big number, John, and the time where you take your first steps as an adult. Remember, that no matter you do I will always be proud of you."

"I know," he slipped the chain around his neck, admiring the smooth, shiny discs hanging from the chain. 

"Now, I know it's your birthday, but could I ask you to make a delivery for me?"

He leaned against the counter, still playing with the small circles, "Yeah, sure of course. Where do I have to go?"

"The next town over, the address is on the box." He heard his son groan.

"Can I take the car?'

"No, walking will do you good."

He sighed and took the package, "You know this will take all day right?"

"Then you better get moving," his father smiled and went back to work.

He left the small bakery his father ran and breathed in the fresh air. The sun was out, birds were chirping, it was the perfect cliché day. His hand found the new troll horn necklace his dad gave him. They were so pretty polished up like that; the light played off them and danced. He couldn't believe he was lucky enough to get something that cool. He was always jealous of Dave and his Bros; they all had multiple sets of swords with troll horn in the hilt. His other friend Rose sewed hers onto dresses for herself and her girlfriend Kanaya. 

The town of Prospit, where he lived wasn't small, but it wasn't large either. The town square was bustling with activity and people. Cars waited by stoplights to move, and the small city trolley climbed up the hill. He wandered by the fountain enjoying the small breeze and water on his face. All around he saw troll horn garments for sale, it didn't surprise him, troll horns were a main staple in the economy. They were gorgeous, and strong and very versatile. A good pair of horns could pay for your rent and living expenses for a month. 

Prospit was situated right on the outskirts of a large forest. The forest supported a large population of trolls, so hunters from all over would stay in town while hunting. What was once a small village is now an energetic city filled with restaurants, hotels and shops. There were several roads that passed through the forest, most were for vehicles, but a few were footpaths. John has walked through the woods many times before; he'd never been in any danger. In fact, trolls never came near the roads anyways; they lived deep in center and kept to themselves. There were a few that lived in his town. Some trolls learned to speak human languages and lived amongst humans. It was impossible for a troll to live around humans with their horns still attached, there were often stories of trolls being outnumbered and their horns taken by force. Some would purposely cut off and sell their own horns, and sometimes the money would be enough to afford a surgery to make them look like humans. 

It was easy to change their long pointed ears and file down teeth and nails. Most would wear contacts for their eyes and get their skin pigments altered. The end result was usually pretty believable; it truly was hard to tell the difference between a human and a troll after surgery. Unfortunately there are also the trolls that reacted badly to the procedure, or had bad doctors. Those poor individuals were left deformed, or in a state that wasn't quite troll, but obviously not human. While that wasn't a common sight in Prospit it was a different story in the capital city of Derse. John never saw many trolls in general, most lived in the forest, and few lived among humans in his town. He always thought it would be interesting to meet one, but his friend Jade tells him that most don't speak and are pretty much beasts.

He came up to the edge of town and followed the smaller footpath to the neighboring town. The path was empty, which John found odd. Usually there were a few people on it at this time of day. He popped in his earbuds and turned on his portable music player. Long walks were always better with music. 

It was such a nice day out, he couldn't believe it. The sun filtered through the dense canopy of leaves making fun patterns on the ground. Classical music played in John's ears and his mood was incredibly good. There was a bounce in his step that couldn't be hidden. It wasn't long before he was at the halfway point on the trail. "Maybe I will get home early" While he was busy daydreaming a force slammed into his side. Something was lying on top of him and breathing hard. "What the hell?" he sat up and noticed a boy, no a troll boy, was sprawled on top of him. "Oh, uh, hey." The troll still had horns, they were small, really small, and nubby, almost hidden by his thick black hair. He had never spoken to a wild troll before; he hoped he was nice, he'd heard tales of them attacking when threatened. The troll hadn't opened his eyes; he was bleeding in places and breathing hard. "Hey, are you ok?" he gently shook the boy. 

His eyes flew open and he snarled. 

"Whoa, whoa, it's ok! I'm not going to hurt you!"

The troll stared at him for a brief second then gripped his shoulders. Every single human the troll had ever met had tried to hurt him or kill him, but for some reason, he felt he could trust this one. "Help me." The sound of a dog barking could be heard in the distance. The troll looked behind him then tried to stand, his legs gave out and he fell back to the ground. 

"Hey, you don't look so good,"

"Help me!" he pleaded desperately. The shouts and dog came closer, "PLEASE." He was panicking and trying to stand again.

John figured it out, "You're being hunted, aren't you?" The troll nodded and clung to the human. John helped him up and placed him behind a large fallen tree trunk. "Stay here, I'll make sure they don't find you." The poor troll kid was hyperventilating and shaking. 

He stood up and walked back to the road trying to figure out where his ear buds and music player went. Thankfully the box containing the customer's order was safe. 

"Jooooooohn!" He heard a familiar voice call.

"Jade?" He turned around and saw her running up. Bec leaped on him and knocked him to the ground a second time that day. "Bec, get off!" He laughed and shoved the large dog off. He wouldn't leave John alone though; he kept pawing at him and sniffing him. 

"Bec get off," Jade attached the leash back around his collar. "Jeez, he's acting like you're a troll." She pulled him off and allowed John to get up. "Speaking of trolls, have you seen one?"

"Me? No. Are you hunting?" He feigned excitement. "You know I've never seen a wild troll before?" She nodded but was busy holding Bec back. 

"What has gotten into you today?" She tugged and told him sit. "So you haven't seen one? Shit, I lost one earlier today, and I'm looking for it." She clenched her fist, "Damn, we were sooooooo close too!"

"I bet you were! You're such a good hunter! You always bring back awesome trophies!" He watched nervously as Bec kept eyeing and lunging for the trunk where the troll boy was hidden. "You know, I think I heard some movement back there," He pointed behind him. "Like thrashing, was it hurt? That could explain the noise."

"Hmmmm, I didn't think I injured it that badly, it might be running out of energy though. Thanks John! Come on Bec let's go!" She tugged on the dogs leash but he refused to leave. "Bec." She warned. "Bec come." He whined and hesitantly stepped beside Jade. "Good boy, you can play with John later!" He whimpered and followed his master. 

John waited until they were out of sight and hearing before running back to the stump where the boy was waiting. "They're gone." He knelt down and spoke quietly to the troll boy. "My name is John, what's yours?" The troll looked back at him glaring. "Oh come on, I can't call you 'you' or 'troll'. You have to have a name."

"It, Karkat." he replied hesitating a bit.

"Oh cool, Karkat, that's interesting!" Instead of helping Karkat up he sat beside him. "You're lucky you found me." The troll just panted and leaned against the wood. 

"I would run. But can't."

John looked over at him, the boy seemed exhausted. "Do you want water?" He nodded and John returned with his water bottle. The troll quickly drained it and leaned back again. "Why are you this close to town? What were you doing?" The troll frowned and his eyebrows came together. "Did you not understand, uh what. Are. You. doing. Out. Here?"

"I know what said." He snapped. "Just find word hard." He closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing. "Hunters." He finally said. "Karkat run. Hunters follow. That why." 

John giggled a bit. "You're not too good at speaking are you?"

"Fuck off." He shot back. John laughed. "I speak good Alternian."

"Alternian? Is that troll language."

"Yes." He paused. "Idiot." 

"Wow, a wild troll" John stared at Karkat. 'Their skin really is grey! His teeth, those look sharp! And his eyes, wow they're really cool' The human noticed Karkat's ears pin back. One of them was bleeding. "You're hurt!" He moved to the other side and examined the wound. "Oh man, that's a large gash, I don't think it will grow back, do troll ears grow back?"

"What?"

"Your ear, it's hurt, will it heal?"

"No, just stop bleeding." 

John looked back at the troll, he felt like he had to help him. "You know what? I think you should come with me." 

The troll looked back him, "No." But before he could protest any further he was dragged to his feet. "This bad idea, idiot."

"John," he said again. "My name is John."

"This bad idea idiot John." The troll followed him back to the road.

"No way, I'm sure Dad will have no problem with you staying with us." He picked up the box and started walking forward again. He noticed the troll wasn't following. "Oh come on, you'll be fine." He turned around and walked back. "Do I look like a hunter to you? I'm not going to hurt you." The sun caught on John's necklace and Karkat's eyes widened. "Oh shit," he took it off and flung into the woods. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you!"

The troll watched the necklace fly into the woods and snarled. "Idiot!" he stalked off into the woods and retrieved the necklace. He put it around John's neck and tied it. "Hunters kill troll for this. No throw away, honor." 

"But, doesn't this anger you?"

"Yes," he growled, "But what I do? Nothing."

John nodded sadly and walked forward. "I have an errand to run in the next town over, if you want, you can follow me. When I'm done I can go back home, you are free to come too." He asked, "Unless, do you have somewhere to go to? A home of your own?"

"No home." He walked alongside John, "Follow John idiot." 

"You don't have a place to go back to?" The troll shook his head. "So you're all alone. Karkat, that's awful." He put a cautious arm around the troll. Karkat growled but was too tired to do much else. "Then it's decided, you're coming with me!" 

"You no want horns right?" He asked one last time.

"No, Karkat, oh god no, I wouldn't kill you for them." He gestured at his necklace, "This was a gift. A present, I don't know if you understand that"

"I get it." 

He sighed, "Good, I was worried you would think I killed for them or something." John continued talking, "I'm not a hunter, I'm a baker's apprentice. Do you know what that is?" The troll shook his head. "They make all sorts of food, like bread, and cakes and stuff. Here, I make this." He opened the box so the troll could see inside. A clawed hand shot towards the fresh rolls inside, "No! Karkat, those aren't for us." He closed the box and shot the troll a look. "I have to deliver these." John had no clue if he understood but the troll crossed his arms and followed him. His stomach growled and the troll blushed red. "Are you hungry?" Karkat shook his head, but his stomach growled a second time. "Heh heh Karkat that's adorable."

"Not adorable." 

John laughed and told him, "I'll buy you something to eat in the next town, ok?" He caught Karkat smiling briefly and keep walking. They reached the outskirts of the town and Karkat disappeared from his side, choosing to hide behind a tree. "Karkat?" 

"No go in town. Hunters. Kill Karkat."

"Ok, will you wait here for me?" 

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Fuck! Go!" he shouted back and sat down. "I be here. Wait for you."

John smiled and left. This town was smaller than Prospit and the boy had no problem delivering the box of rolls and pastries to their buyer. On his way out he stopped and bought a few meat sticks, he didn't know what trolls ate, so he figured this would be better than nothing. 

\---

Karkat waited behind the tree for the human to return. "Honestly," he started mumbling in Alternian, "I have no fucking clue why I'm following him. What am I a wiggler? God damn it, he saves me one time and I think I OWE him something." He punches the tree behind him, "And fuck me for taking to his kindness, this is sickening. He's probably going to turn me in to some of his fucking hunter buddies. I'm an even bigger idiot than he is!" He slumped to the ground, "But, it's not like I have any other choice. I can go back, and get culled, I can run and get hunted, or I can go with him, and maybe, just maybe I won't get fucked over and killed." 

He heard footsteps approaching and started growling. 

"Karkat? Karkat is that you?" The troll peered around the tree and found the boy calling his name. "There you are! I'm so glad you're still here! I was getting worried for a second."

"Where go?"

The boy gave an uneasy laugh and sat down next to him. "Here, I bought some meat sticks. Trolls eat meat right? I mean with those teeth you have to." He pulled them out of the bag and handed one over to Karkat. He watched the troll snatch it away and devour it in three bites. "Jeez you must have been hungry."

"Shut up." 

He handed another one and it disappeared just as fast. John began to notice that the troll was thin, very thin. Everything about him was small and sharp. The troll reached in the bag and grabbed a third meat stick. John was thankful he bought a bunch, and that he wasn't very hungry. He just watched the troll wolf down food like he hadn't eaten in days, which might have been true. "Slow down Karkat," he laughed, "I'm not going to take it from you." 

The troll looked up, then back down at the bag which was mostly empty. "Sorry." He handed a few over to John. "Hungry."

"That's fine, really!" He gave two back, keeping one, "You look like you need it more than I do." Karkat took them back and chomped on one. "But you should eat slower; I don't want to upset your stomach or something."

Karkat raised an eyebrow and continued to devour the rest of the snack. When he was done he grinned a bit. He made a weird chirping sound a few times, turned red and muttered, "Thanks." He chirped again and turned away embarrassed. 

"No problem, Karkat. I'm sure my dad will make you something else when we get back." He pulled the troll up and they headed back. "Oh, I got you this too,"

He tossed a hoodie over to Karkat. "What?"

"I figure it'll help hide your horns in town." He explained. "Since we have to walk by other people, I don't want anything to happen to you." 

Karkat pulled the hoodie over his head and thanked John again. "Where home?"

 

"A town called Prospit. It's pretty big too. Lots of people live there. It's really nice; I think you'll like it too." They kept walking, "Karkat, how long do you think you'll be staying?" 

"Idon't know." 

"Well, you can stay as long as you want, I don't think I'll mind. In fact, it's going to be really neat! Living with a cool troll buddy! I can't wait. We'll be good friends, I know it!" There was only one thing that John was a bit hesitant about. "I'm sure dad will agree too." 

"Dad?"

"You know a parent?" Karkat looked at him with a blank stare. "Uh, a guardian, someone who takes care of you."

"Oh, lusii." Karkat seemed to get it now.

"He's really nice, I'm sure he'll like you, especially after I explain your situation."

John was thinking through all the final things before they reached the town. 'Karkat needed a place to sleep, good food to eat, he'd need knew clothes, and maybe some sunglasses. I'm pretty sure it's not against the law to house a troll, they aren't illegal, justpreyed upon.' The thought made him feel sick again. 'I can't believe we've been hunting them this whole timeKarkat's so clever, it's not rightand maybe it would be nice to teach him to speak better' he drifted off into thought again.

"Idiot. Dumbass. Idiot John. John." He was suddenly aware of a voice calling him. "FUCKASS."

"Karkat, sorry, what is it?"

He pointed, "Town?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's Prospit." He pulled the hood over the trolls head. "Now, stay close to me and try not to gather attention." He could feel the troll cling to him and shake a bit. "Are you scared?"

"No see this many humans before." He told John. "Scared yes." 

"Trust me; I won't let anything bad happen to you." He pulled Karkat forward, "I know we just met, and humans have probably done awful things to you, can you trust me?"

Karkat looked at John steadily, searching his eyes, his face for traces of dishonesty. He found none, just genuine sincerity. "Yes. I trust John." 

They moved quickly through the streets, John took as many back ways as he knew. Karkat kept up without any trouble. He ran alongside the boy, one hand firmly placed on the hood. John stopped and motioned for Karkat to follow behind him. "This is my house." He told the troll. They entered through the back, "Dad, I'm back." 

"I'm in the kitchen Son," he called back.

"Come on, Karkat, time to meet my dad, I'll do the talking, remember, we have to convince him you're not bad." Karkat was confused, he didn't think he was a threat, he was a small troll, and had embarrassing horns, but he nodded and tried to look even more helpless. "Dad," John started standing in the doorway, Karkat was off to the side in the hall. "you said you'd be proud of me no matter what, right?" His dad nodded, "Well, please don't be mad." He motioned for Karkat to step next to him. "Can he stay with us for a while?"

His dad looked over the new boy standing in his kitchen. "John, is that a troll?"

"Yes."

He was silent again. "Does he have horns?"

"Yes." He pulled the hood off revealing Karkat's two tiny horns.

"How did you find him?"

"I saved him, he was being hunted, he asked for help, he's really nice, I swear!"

"Does he have a name?"

"My name Karkat." the troll spoke up. 

"He speaks?"

"Not good, but Karkat can talk human." He responded again. 

"Dad please, he doesn't have anywhere to go! We can't just leave him!" 

His dad walked over and examined Karkat, the boy was definitely in bad shape, cut all over, and he was thin, so thin. "You look the same age as John" He had always known trolls looked amazingly human, but until he had one standing in his kitchen, next to his own son, did he notice the differences were surprising few. "Of course he can stay. I would never turn down a child asking for help. John show him around, I'll make dinner."

John hugged his dad tightly, "Thanks so much Dad, I promise he won't be much trouble." He let go and grabbed Karkat, "I'll give you a tour!"

"Tour?"

"Uh, look around?" He grabbed his hand, "Never mind, here I'll show you were you will be sleeping." The boy lead Karkat upstairs to the room next door to his, "This is our guest room, but now it will be your room!" he handed Karkat a bunch of blankets and pillows and they threw them on the bed. "You'll sleep here." He motioned for him to follow, "This is my room, it's close by, so if you have any problems, you can come see me." He lead him inside, "I have tons of cool stuff, this is my TV, and this is my computer," He noticed Karkat heading for his bookshelf. "Oh, and those are my books! Do you read?"

Karkat flipped open one and thumbed through it, "Karkat read good. Better Alternian, but human good."

"Oh, that's really cool, you can borrow any you want." He moved back to his TV, "I have videogames too, but I don't know if you know what those arebut that's ok, I can show you after you eat!" he pulled him away from the bookshelf and lead him to the bathroom. "Here, you should get cleaned up, you know how to clean yourself right?"

"Yes nookwhiff, I not stupid like you." 

John laughed and set out some of his extra clothes, he was just tad bit taller than Karkat. The human turned on the water for the troll and left the room. "I'll be in my room when you're done."

The troll waved him out. He stepped inside the shower and sighed as warm water washed over him. "Fuuuck this is great." He scrubbed all the dried blood off and watched it run down the drain. He grabbed some of the shampoo; he was able to read "hair" off of the bottle and put some in his hand and rubbed his scalp. "Humans have the best shit, this is amazing." He figured the strong smelling bar next to the shampoo bottle was for his body. He turned off the water, sad for the loss of instant warmth and grabbed a towel, drying himself off. He wiped the mirror down and put on the boys extra clothes. He stared at himself in the mirror. He looked so different. "Fuck, even if just clean up I already look better. Throw some clothes that aren't one step from rags on me and I could almost pass for being a fucking human." He took his wet hair and spiked it a bit, "Damn my horns are so fucking small I can hide them in my hair," He growled, "I even have red blood like them, what the fuck kind of troll am I?" He combed his hair down again and glanced one more time at his reflection, "Well, at least my skin and eyes will always point to troll, even if my blood and horns fall short." He took one last look at his ear, he had a nice notch missing, but it seemed clean and would heal well. He stepped out and went to find the human.

John was sitting on his bed flipping through channels when he heard the troll enter, "Wow, Karkat! You look soooo much better!" he motioned for the troll to sit next to him, "I bet you feel better too!" 

"Yes." They both heard John's dad call them for dinner. "John," the troll grabbed the boy's shirt when he moved to get up. "Uh, thank you," he said awkwardly.

John was caught off guard, the troll didn't call him idiot, or John idiot, or human fuckass, he used his name, and the soft tone of voice made the human smile. "No problem Karkat. You needed help, what kind of person would I be if I didn't help you?"

"Normal kind."

"Oh."

The troll looked up again, "Thank you," he said one last time. The troll found himself being hugged tightly.

"You're welcome, Karkat."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, Karkat is a tad bit OOC here, but you know what? The guy deserves to be happy and smile for once. His life is too hard, he needs these moments.  
> Hope you don't mind.

"Um…Karkat?" the troll grunted a response, "I think we should probably head down for dinner now, you do want to eat, right?" The human could see Karkat's ears perk a bit at the mention of food. He chuckled and pulled away from the troll. "Is there anything trolls can't eat, you know stuff that makes you sick?"

"I think no." He replied. 

"That's good!" He tugged him along, "It'd hate to hurt you or something on accident." Karkat sat down at the table next to John and across from his father. John set a plate of food down in front of him. "Here, I sorta grabbed a bit of everything, Dad and I aren't sure what you like yet, so he made a bunch of stuff."

Karkat's eyes grew wide at the amount of food, he could feel his mouth water, 'God this is pathetic, I'm reacting like a starved beast.' He grabbed a piece of meat and froze; he noticed the older human grab the utensil by his side. "Fuck," he muttered putting the meat down and grabbing the pronged instrument, 'Goddamn it Karkat get a fucking hold of yourself, of course they have eating utensils…' He took a bite of food, and then another one, 'shit this is good,' he couldn't stop himself from shoveling more into his mouth. He cleaned his plate in minutes. 

"Your friend eats like an animal John," the troll heard his dad say. 

Karkat froze, noticing pieces of food that fell of his plate. He could feel his face turn red, "Not animal." He said weakly, his ears flattening, "Sorry, hungry."

The older man's features softened, "It's alright, I was just surprised. How long have you gone without a proper meal?"

He had to think about it, not only the number of days, but what it was called in human tongue. "Um…week?" He held up seven fingers, "This days, seven, right?" 

"Yeah, seven days is a week. It's been that long?" John asked beside him, "That's horrible, Karkat." 

John reached to grab the plate from in front of the troll. Karkat growled and watched the human retract his hand and his dad stand up. "FUCK. Sorry. Sorry." He wanted to be anywhere else than the table. 

The boy smiled, "It's ok, Karkat, I don't blame you. I was just going to get more, if you want more that is."

He nodded and looked away. "Sorry," he mumbled again. 

John ruffled his hair, "It's fine, I'll get you some more."

The troll looked up at the older human. He had sat back down once he realized his son wasn't in any danger. There was an awkward silence between the two. "Uh, food good." Karkat finally spoke up.

"That's nice to hear," He laughed a bit, "I'd feel bad if you ate a bunch of bad tasting food." The man noticed Karkat was staring at his own necklace of troll horn. "Does this bother you? Should I take it off?"

Karkat looked up, "No." He was surprised, both of these humans seemed to put his feelings into account, "Not…" he paused looking for a word. John sat down with another plate of food for him. He gently elbowed the human, "Need word." 

John smiled, "It did bother you, but not anymore?" He prompted.

"Yes, not anymore." Karkat shifted a bit uneasy, "Even trolls use troll horns." He added quickly, "But not kill for horns."

"I didn't know that." John said beside him. "I guess there's a lot we don't know about you guys."

"Yes." He picked up the fork again and began picking at his second plate, "I know little about humans."

"Really?"

"Yes. Just human kill troll." 

"Karkat," John's dad spoke up, "your speech, how did you learn? You seem better at times then worse."

"I, uh. Learn alone." He paused thinking hard. "I know many words. Can no think words fast to say." He ate a few more bites, "It………embarrass? That word?" 

"Yeah I think so, you're saying it's embarrassing to not say what you want to say, right?"

"Yes." He took a few more bites, remembering to chew. "I learn many from you already." Karkat finished a second plate, he briefly wondered if getting thirds would be rude or not, John offered to get him more, but he declined. 

"It's probably not a good idea to overeat anyways, especially after not having good food in a while." He agreed. "We don't want you getting sick!" Karkat stood up and followed John into the kitchen where he left his plate. "Dad do you need help cleaning up?"

"No, I have it under control. Go upstairs and relax, it is still your birthday. Remember we have cake later." 

John groaned a bit and tugged Karkat back upstairs. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention it's my birthday today!"

"Birthday?"

"Hmmmm this one might be trickier to explain…" they entered John's room again, he pulled out a pencil and paper. "Ok, so here's our planet." He drew a circle, "and here's the sun. A year is when the planet goes alllll the way around the sun." He made an arrow showing the movement, "A birthday is the first day you are alive. And you count how many of these you've been alive for to find your age. I'm eighteen this year." He wrote the number down. "So I've seen the planet go around the sun eighteen times."

"I'm nine." He said. Before John could question the troll took the pencil from his hand. He made another line to match the one the human had drawn around the sun. "Two times, one troll year. One sweep."

"Ohhhhh…So you're the same age as me! That's really cool Karkat." He pulled Karkat to the bed and the sat down. "How much technology have you seen?" Karkat seemed confused. "Like, TV?" he motioned at the television, the troll shook his head, "So you've probably never played videogames."

"No. I…no…" he corrected himself, "Don't. I don't know that."

John smiled, he was amazed at how fast the troll seemed to be adapting, even correcting his own speech. "Well, then I'll have to show you." He tossed a controller to Karkat who caught and eyed it. "This shouldn't be too hard," he said turning on the TV and another small machine. "Ok, so the point of this game is to drive the little car to the end, and get there first."

"Car?"

"Oh," he laughed, "You really don't know much do you?" the troll growled, "No, I didn't mean anything bad by it." The game booted up, "See? That's a car. He got up and pointed outside, "Those are cars too," the troll followed him to the window and looked outside. John sat back down and pressed a few buttons setting up a two player race. "Now, you press this button and the car goes forward," Karkat imitated him, "And this turns the car." The troll smiled when the small car on the screen responded. "Think you got it?" he nodded, "Ok, so just drive forward and try to stay in front of me."

John was having too much fun watching the troll's reaction to everything that he sometimes forgot to steer himself. He would swear words he knew, and sometimes growl and click in a weird language he didn't know. The troll was catching on quick too; his times were getting faster and faster. "You're getting good Karkat," he commented. 

The troll smiled and said, "I win next time." 

"Hahaha we'll see about that!" John was about to start again when he heard his dad call. "Ever have cake?" 

"No? What cake?" 

"It's a sweet food; I think you'll like it." John heard the troll follow him down the stairs.

His dad seemed a bit relieved to see John, "There you are, what were you doing?"

"I was showing Karkat how to play videogames."

"It is fun." He replied. The troll watched John sit down and followed suit. 

John's dad carried out a birthday cake, "Here, happy birthday John." The troll watched as the older man lit small candles and sang a song, John then blew the candles out. "Here Karkat," He handed the troll a small piece of cake. "I don't know how hungry you are, after all, you just finished eating."

"Thank you," he took the small piece and ate a small bite. "This is good!" he ate another. The troll hadn't experienced something so sweet; he eagerly devoured the rest of cake. 

"Heh heh, Karkat what did I just tell you about eating fast." The human sat down next to Karkat and slid another small piece of cake in front of him. "This is the last piece you get today, ok?" Karkat nodded and consumed the second piece nearly as fast as the first. "Looks like Karkat really likes cake. Good thing we run a bakery." He took his plate and got up, "I'll finish this in my room, thanks dad, for everything today. You really are the best." His dad hugged him and told him how proud he was. "Come on Karkat, you wanted to beat me didn't you?"

"Yes." He stood up and followed after, "I will too!" 

John's dad just smiled and watched them go. "Maybe this was a good idea after all." He was glad his son had someone his own age to talk to. He'd been lonely since Jane moved out, and his friends were always busy. "This troll boy might be the best birthday present he could get." He could hear them laughing and shouting from upstairs.

"Karkat!" John giggled and shoved the troll playfully, "You can't push me off the bed, that's cheating!" Karkat grinned showing off all his teeth, "And stop eating my cake! You had yours!"

"You not eat it!" He laughed and stole another finger full of frosting.

"Damn it Karkat!" he tackled the other boy and they wrestled for a bit, Karkat was easily able to pin the human and he sat on top of his 'prey'. "Karkat you're really good at that." 

He smiled again, "You learn lot on own." 

John shoved Karkat off of him and the troll laughed. "What's so funny?" 

"I…I not think I be alive today." He chuckled, "But I am. And I laugh, and full. And, thank you." 

John sat up, "You don't have to say thanks so much Karkat, I'm really glad I helped you too. You're pretty awesome." 

"I just not believe…" he started laughing again, "I am happy, John, happy." He rolled over so John could see him. "I like happy." 

"That's good, Karkat, I'm happy you're happy." The boy looked at the troll, he seemed so normal. The expression on his face was identical to John's; the differences between troll and human seemed to be purely cosmetic. The troll was still laughing, he had what looked like tears streaming from his face, but they were a clear-ish red."Jeeze Karkat, settle down," he chuckled too. 

"No, I don't laugh much, this good." He continued to chuckle and gasp for air. 

John would ruffle his hair again and grabbed for the remote, switching it to normal TV. "You know, I think we'll be good friends." The troll agreed sitting up, he leaned against the wall, trying to get a hold over his breathing. He was still laughing, and now John noticed the same chirping sound in-between his laughs. "Karkat, what does that sound mean? You made it earlier today too." 

The troll got a hold of himself, "Oh that? Mean *chirp* nothing. At least not now. *chirp*" He turned red, "I think human word is *chirp* hiccup?" 

Now it was John's turn to laugh, "Oh man, Karkat, do all trolls sound like that?" he giggled, "You guys are so cute. I can't believe I was scared of you when we first met." The troll growled but chirped in the middle, he broke the growl and started laughing again. 

"Sh-Shut up, fuck*chirp*ass." He curled in on himself laughing. "It not cute." 

John got up and left the giggling chirping troll on his bed. He came back with some water, "Here, Karkat, drinking water usually helps." 

He took the glass and downed it. "Sorry, I act weird." Karkat brought his knees to his chin. "I not used to this. *chirp*" he laughed a bit. "I not used to safe. Or nice." 

"Really Karkat?" 

"Yeah. *chirp* Trolls don't like Karkat much. Karkat…avoid? Yeah *chirp* avoid trolls." He felt a hand on his back. Karkat looked up to see John smiling at him.

"Karkat, it's ok to laugh and it's ok to smile."

"I think *chirp* you right. *chirp* I like this." He didn't say anything for a while. "I want to do this again." He glanced over to John, "I want to laugh more." 

"Karkat…of course, you can laugh as much as you want." John added, "And Karkat, those last lines were pretty much perfect grammar wise, wow." 

"I think, no *chirp* thought? I thought long time for words."

John flipped through the channels finally settling on the news. He just wanted some background noise. The troll beside him continued to weirdly hiccup chirp. "Water didn't help huh?"

"Hm?*chirp*"

"Your hiccups. Want more water?"

"I don't know why water?"

"I heard once that drinking water gets rid of hiccups, is it not the same for trolls?" Karkat shrugged and chirped again. "Or maybe hold your breath?" John demonstrated.

Karkat imitated him while the boy left to refill his glass. He came back to find Karkat changing channels. "This cool." He said taking the water from John and pointing at the television. "Humans *chirp* amazing." He drank slowly still not really getting what was supposed to help. He set the glass down and watched the screen. "*chirp* John Amazing. *chirp*" he yawned, suddenly overcome with drowsiness.

"Karkat, I already told you, you don't have to thank me, really." The troll didn't respond, John looked over and found the troll fast asleep. His chest was still jerking occasionally with small hiccups. He smiled and gently shook him, "Karkat?" the troll didn't wake. John was briefly worried that the troll went into some food induced shock, or he had a bad reaction… "Aren't sudden hiccups the sign of an allergic reaction? Oh god…" But the worry went away as soon as he saw the boy turn over and curl into a ball, his eyes fluttered open briefly.

"Tired…*chirp*" He yawned again showing all his teeth. "Sleep now. *chirp*"

"Heh you're really going to fall asleep right here, aren't you? On my bed?" The troll nodded and curled up tighter. "Even though you still have hiccups?"

"No care. *chirp* Sleep. They go away *chirp* later." And with that he was out cold.

John got up and carefully lifted the troll. He was so light, it was scary. John wondered how many nights Karkat had gone to sleep hungry. John placed the troll on his own bed and pulled a few blankets over him. He smiled at the trolls goofy hiccup chirps that continued even in sleep. "He looks so human…" 

The troll stirred and opened an eye, "Where…? *chirp*"

"You're in the guest room, remember?" The troll nodded, "Your room. I'll be next door, come see me if you need anything." He nodded again. 

John shut off the light and left another glass of water by his bedside, just in case the troll wanted to try again.

John was playing videogames when his dad stood in the door, "How is he?"

"Sleeping," he responded. "He went out cold so fast; I had to carry him to his room."

"Do you think he's safe?" 

"What do you mean?"

"Well," his dad hesitated, "he IS a wild troll…and those teeth, did you see his claws? And the way he growled at you during dinner…"

"Heh heh, yeah he can be a bit touchy but…" he remembered back to just a few moments ago. He saw the way Karkat was serious, and how he laughed and smiled and was truly grateful for his help. "I trust him dad, he's just like us. He laughs and smiles and even gets hiccups too. I've never met someone like Karkat before, even though I've only known him for a few hours, it feels like years. He really needed me, he really needs us. A home. We can give him that, right?" 

"Of course we can. If you trust him, I will too." He closed the door, "Good night, John."

"Good night dad!"

\---

"Heh heh heh heh better hurry up Jake! A blind girl is totally kicking your ass! "

"That is complete and utter hoofbeast shit and you know it lassie!" 

The girl giggled running back to the Hive's location, "I told you to stop using such outdated terminology!"

"Oh you know you like it Terezi!" he pulled a small pistol out and shot at a small tree, the trunk snapped and started falling.

"You're really going to have to do better than that Jake!" She easily avoided the tree and pulled a large branch from another tree forward with her; just as Jake was coming up through the debris she released it. "Avoid this!"

"What in tarnation!?" The branch whipped Jake in the face and he fell to the ground snarling. "Terezi, not fair!"

"All is fair Jake!" she turned around and offered him a hand. "You should know that."

He took the hand and stood. "I know, I know."

The blind troll adjusted the horns on his head, "They were slipping."

"Oh, thanks," he mumbled. 

"You know, you should think about finding something more permanent," she suggested, "Or at least something more stable."

"Yeah, but I can't exactly grow horns of my own you know…"

She heard the sadness in his tone, "Jake…You're troll enough for me, remember that. Everyone else thinks so too." 

"It just bothers me, but you know that already."

She put an arm around his neck. "Come on, let's get back home."

The two trolls lived in a small 'hive' with several other families. Each troll has a caregiver, usually an older troll, and in small families such as theirs it's often the troll that that shared most of the genetic similarities. They arrived in the town slightly before dark. Various trolls were just waking up and moving around.

"Where did you two run off to?" A calm voice sounded behind them.

"Oh, nowhere in particular…just off adventuring, you know, leave no stone unturned!"

"Jake, how many times must we tell you not to wander about during the day?"

"Mom, it's not his fault entirely." Terezi spoke up. "He went with me to see Pyralspite."

"Terezi you should know better too! There have been reports of Hunters in the area, more than normal. I don't want you two traveling too far away. A neighboring Hive reported that one of their boys went missing recently."

"Missing you say?" Terezi questioned she exchanged a mischievous look with Jake.

"No, this is not the time for you two to play detective." 

They both laughed, "Of course we won't, why ever would you think that? Goodness." 

"Jake, just because I'm blind does NOT mean you two can fool me." 

"Believe me, we know." They both laughed. "Redglare?" Jake asked a little more quietly, "How long will 'they' be staying?" 

She looked over at the new family that had moved in. "I don't know. But they are starting to grate on my nerves as well."

"I don't mean to be a bother, but they've been here for months now. Can't they find a new place to leech off of?"

The older troll smiled, "And leech they do. Sea dwellers." 

"Mother, why are they even up this far? It doesn't make sense."

"I do not know. I wish I did. We will continue to shelter them for a bit longer, if they do not find a new place to settle I'll kick them out."

Jake asked again, "But how long is that?"

"Jake, I've never seen you so eager to get rid of visitors."

He shifted a bit, "Well, you see, I don't really appreciate the way they treat me, or see me. It's selfish, but I can't help it." 

"Things will always get worse before they get better Jake, you'll be fine. Besides," she leaned down to whisper between their ears, "Their thinkpans are corroded with salt water anyways, what the hell do they know?" The two younger trolls giggled. "Now go help out, I know neither of you have done your daily duties." 

"Yes Redglare."

"Yes Mother." Terezi and Jake headed for the center of the camp. "I'll catch up with you later Jake!"

"Yeah, sure no problem!" he was on route to his room when he felt the tiny pricks of tiny claws.

"Jake! Jake! Jake! Play with us!" 

He turned around to see a group of wigglers at his feet. "Guys, I have stuff to do, maybe later?"

"Jaaaaaake!!! We want to play now!" Some started jumping on Jakes leg, he fell backward and found himself covered in wigglers. 

"hahahahahaha, ok, ok, you got me. What do you want to play?"

"Hide and Hunt!" one suggested, "What about story time!" another said, "Nookwhiff that's not a game!" 

"Hey now, stop fighting, we can do all those things. We can start with a story, and then play hide and hunt. How does that sound?" The wigglers all squealed in joy. "Now, what do you want to hear about?"

The wigglers all started saying the names of various troll tales. Some were asking questions too, "Jake how come you don't like the others?"

The troll was caught off guard by the innocent question, "Here, let me teach you a lesson."

"Ooooohhhhh lesson! Lesson!"

"Listen, did you know that there are different types of trolls?" Some nodded while others shook their heads, "It's true. Just look around our home. See that troll?" He pointed to a sea dweller about his age, "See how he has fins on his face and gills on his neck? He's called a sea troll, he looks different, but he's still a troll." He pointed to another large troll with wings, "He looks different, but he's a troll too, his wings don't make him less of a troll." He gestured to himself, "I'm a troll too, I just look different."

"Could I have wings someday? Will I be a sea troll?"

Jake laughed, "I don't think any of you will be glubbing underwater, but a few of you might be lucky enough to inherit wings, it is in the gene pool." He didn't know if the young ones understood, but he tried anyways. "So no matter what you might look like one day, just remember, you'll always be a troll and your family will always be with your hive."

"Aw isn't that swimminly touchin?"

Jake growled, "Eridan go the fuck away and bugger someone else. I'm not in the mood."

"Listen little ones; I've got a whale of a tale for you. Everyfin this thing has told you has been a lie."

"Eridan," Jake warned.

"He's glubbin foolin you! Your life isn't goin be a walk on the beach! You lowblooded ones are goin to get worked till you die for the higher bloods-"

"ERIDAN." Jake snarled, "You KNOW our hive teaches blood equality. Redglare demands it. Do not go filling their heads with your hemospectrum nonsense." 

The purple blooded troll just sneered, "Well aren't you glad for that! If it was used you would have culled a long time ago."

"What's he talking about Jake?"

"Nothing, ignore him, he doesn't know what he's talking about."

"No, you should all ignore Jake here," His hand rested on Jake's head, "he's been lyin to you this whole glubbin time. And I can prove it, he doesn't even have horns, he's not a troll." He lifted up pulling the horns off of Jakes head, "He's been foolin all of you."

"Eridan!" Jake stood up and faced him.

The troll dropped the pair of horns; the wigglers watched them hit the ground. "Are you not a troll Jake?"

"No, no, of course I am." He knelt down, "What else would I be?"

"A hunter." Eridan said from behind him, "A human."

Jake whirled around and punched him in the face. "I AM NOT A HUMAN TAKE THAT BACK!" He growled and struck the troll again. Eridan spit some blood on the ground and laughed. "I. Said. Take. That. Back."

"And if I don't? What, are you goin to krill me?" he smirked, "You would, wouldn't you? Just like the rest of your race."

Jake snapped, he launched himself at the sea troll and pinned him to the ground. "I am not like them! I'm a troll damn it!" 

Eridan kicked him off and went to stand. Jake swept his leg under Eridan's causing him to fall. "Fuck, hey somebody help! The human has gone off the deep end!"

"I'm not a human." He growled again punching the purple blood's face. "I'm not a monster like them." he sat on top of him and growled viciously. He pressed a trigger and claws became exposed on his knuckles. He held the gauntlet up to Eridan's face. "You know what pretty boy? I can easily give you some scars to match your fucking father!" he placed the tips of the claws on the other boy's face just above his eye. Jake snarled pressing down, "It would be so easy, so fucking easy."

"JAKE! ERIDAN! Knock it off!" Redglare shouted approaching the two. She pulled Jake off and glared at the two behind red glasses. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

"He ripped my horns off!" Jake protested, "In front of the wigglers! And I was trying to teach them something!" His eyes fell when he saw her expression hadn't changed. "He ripped my horns off…"

"I don't even know why you let him near the wigglers, he'll just corrupt their thinkpans."

"Eridan, I've heard enough from you." She turned to him. "Whether you like it or not, Jake is a member of our Hive. If you don't like it leave. I'm certainly not stopping you." She pulled Jake up and brushed him off. "Next time ignore him."

"But he-"

"I know," She pulled him for a brief hug. "I know he did." 

Terezi heard the commotion and picked up his horns from the ground. "Here, Jake, these belong to you." She carefully placed them on his head.

"Redglare!" A voice sounded from across the opening. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Your boy and my boy got in a fight. That's all."

"What did that human monster do to you?"

Redglare said firmly, "Jake did nothing to Eridan, he'll have a bruise on his face, but that's it. Your boy needs to learn some manners. I don't care if he's a 'royal blood' or not. He's in my hive and he'll obey by my laws. You're lucky I didn't let him finish what he started." She leaned over to Terezi and Jake, "Go, somewhere, just leave here for a bit ok?" They nodded and departed swiftly. She turned her attention back to Dualscar. "I have been very tolerant and forgiving of our people's differences. But my patience is wearing thin. You will not be shown the same treatment the next time this happens."

"You can't blame us, Redglare you're crazy for raising that boy. You've done nothing but let a freak run wild in your own Hive."

Redglare snarled, "I will not tolerate that kind of talk, not from you, not from your son, and not from anyone else. You've had your warning. That is all." 

\---

"Jake, I know that wasn't your fault." She had to hurry to keep up with him.

"I know. But I still threatened to hurt another troll. I overreacted."

"No, Jake, no. He deserved that, you did everything right, you would have had justice on your side." She caught up with him and pulled him into a hug. "They just don't understand. They can't see what you are; only what you look like."

"It's not fair, Terezi. It's not fair." He sat down on a log and stared into the black forest.

\---

John woke up to hear a soft knocking and whimper at his door. He got up and opened it, "Karkat?" The troll had the same weird red tear tracks down his face. "Karkat?" He made another whimpering noise and looked away. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

He wiped his eyes and shook his head. "No. Fine. Sorry. Stupid."

Karkat turned to leave but John caught his arm. "No, Karkat, what's wrong?"

"No. Stupid. Karkat. Stupid."

John noticed his speech was off, it wasn't as detailed as it normally was, the troll was shaking. "Karkat did you have a nightmare? A bad dream?"

He nodded whining again, "See. Stupid. I go. Sorry." The troll tried to move, but John had a hand on his arm. 

"No, Karkat. You came to me, it's ok. I told you that you could." He pulled the troll into his arms. "You can tell me."

"I…I no talk about it." He let John lead him to his bed. They both sat down. He couldn't believe he was shaking so bad. "J-John, I…"

"Shoosh, Karkat…" he put a hand on his back. John had no clue how many bad things the troll could dream about. "It's ok, shooosh," the troll started crying instead of just sobbing softly.

"J-John…" he broke into Alternian, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't cry on you, it's weak. I'm pathetic, crying like a wiggler. I just…I just you have no idea, my dreams are so bad John, the things I've seen, the things that have happened to me…I'm sorry," he whispered in human, "I'm sorry." 

John held the troll as he spoke his weird language. The troll growled and buzzed and snarled and made other throaty sounds. He could get a few words he knew but most was a mystery. He hugged him and rocked him back and forth. "Karkat…" The troll screamed out one last time and clung to John.

"I…sorry."

"Karkat, no, don't be sorry."

He shook again, "I, I no get to cry out there." He leaned against John, "I stay quiet, hold it in." 

"Karkat, you don't have to…" 

"I know, You different, you nice. I trust you." He gripped John's shirt, "I…sleep here?" he questioned, "I no want alone." 

"Karkat…" John's own voice caught, "Y-You never have to be alone, ever, I promise." He lifted the covers and the troll crawled in, still trembling. John didn't mind that the way the troll clutched him and buried his head against his chest. He wasn't bothered by the two nubby horns that pressed into his side, or the extra warmth his body added. He just hugged him back, petting his hair softly.

His dad knocked on the door and whispered quietly, "I heard screaming, is everything ok?" He opened the door a crack.

"Karkat just had a really bad nightmare, it's ok." 

"So he's under control?"

"He was never out of control." John replied. "I'll see you in the morning, dad, and thanks for being concerned."

His dad nodded and left the two alone. 

Pressed against John, Karkat had never felt safer. He never felt more loved than he did at that moment. His dreams were peaceful that night and he slept deeply.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As some people noted in the earlier chapters there are some plot points that need to be cleared up.  
> I will post the edited versions of chapters one and two as soon as possible.

Karkat woke up first, there was a soft light filtering in through the blinds. He yawned and stretched, noticing John was still holding him tight. The troll smiled and pressed his head against the boy. ‘Is this what having Matesprit feels like? This sense of safety?’ He was really surprised that he felt so safe around John. There was something about the human boy that made him forget his fears, and feel relaxed. Something that he’d never experienced in his life. Karkat grabbed John careful to not wake him up and held on like he was going to disappear. ‘He still could, everything I have disappears.’ He clutched this person who he only met hours ago like he was the dearest thing he had. John had become the trolls only link and his only chance at a peaceful life. He shivered at the thought of losing the boy, this amazing wonderful boy who sheltered him, even though he was a complete stranger, and a troll.

John felt the troll shiver, he opened his eyes, “Oh, hey Karkat, are you ok?”

“I don’t deserve you.” He whispered into the folds of John’s shirt. A hand ran over Karkat’s head. 

A calming voice said, “Shhhhh, Karkat, what do you mean?”

“I mean what I said. I don’t deserve you.” He clung tighter, “You too nice, I…I…”

“It’s ok, you’re fine.”

“I know.”

He shook again and John rubbed his back. “How bad was your life before yesterday?” 

“Bad.” He looked up at John, “I don’t know you understand…I have no one. No one care for me.” He paused, “Then you. You save me, feed me, comfort me. I don’t deserve that.”

“You deserve the same things everyone else does Karkat. Stop trying to convince yourself you don’t.” John sat up pulling Karkat up with him. “Now come on, let’s eat breakfast and get ready for the day.” John climbed out followed by Karkat. He noticed the troll was still shivering. “Are you ok?”

“Yes. Fine.” He rubbed his arms. “Cold.”

“Cold? It’s summer out, Karkat how can you be cold?”

“I have problem with body warm.” He shivered and walked over to John, “Sometime I always cold. I used to it.” 

"Oh, Karkat, here.” John walked to his closet and pulled out a sweatshirt. “Wear this; you’ll be a bit warmer.” 

The troll took the hoodie and pulled it over his head. “Thanks.” He followed John downstairs.

His dad was already busy making food, “Oh, you two are up, ready to eat?” They nodded, “I made pancakes, Karkat seems to like sweet food.” He set two plates down, “I heard you didn’t sleep well last night, are you ok?”

“Fine now. John help.”

His dad nodded, “Well that’s good. What are your plans for today?”

John spoke up, “Well, it’s only Karkat’s second day here. I don’t know if it’s a good idea to have him leave the house yet. I was thinking we could just chill and help out around the shop.”

“Could I, uh, learn human more?” He asked. “I want more words. So I don’t sound stupid.”

“Yeah that’s a good idea! I can help you out, no problem Karkat.” He turned back to his dad. “Eventually I need to buy new clothes for him. He can’t wear my stuff forever. Do you think it would be safe if I took him outside?”

His dad was silent for a while. “I don’t know son, it is illegal to hunt trolls in the city, but that won’t stop some. I know he has tiny horns, no offense; you could get away with covering them with a hat or something. You might be ok.”

“Hmmm…” he thought for a bit, “This is what we’ll do, when Karkat can speak a bit better, and is more comfortable with people I’ll take him out to get some stuff of his own. Until then, he can stay here, and maybe help with the shop? He can do some of my chores.”

“That sounds like a good plan, what do you think Karkat?” 

The troll looked from John to his Dad, “I think, good idea. Thank you.”

\---

“Dave. Dave. Dave if you don’t get up there’s going to be a whole load of puppet ass in your face.”

Dave Strider had never shot out of bed so fast in all his eighteen years of life. He had also never shoved his face into puppet ass so fast either. “God damn it Bro!”

“You were going to get puppet ass anyways Dave. Just stating facts here.” The older Strider removed the puppet from his brother’s face. “Listen, Dirk’s already downstairs eating, you better hurry your ass up if you want to make it out on time.”

“Fuck, ok. I’m up. I’ll be down in a sec.” Dave groaned standing up and walked to his closet and pulled out a shirt to slip on. He proceeded down stairs sliding his shades on before he hit the bottom. He saw his brother Dirk eating cereal and reading something.

“Hey Dave.”

“Sup.” He sat down and ate the cereal dry in a bowl. “Bro did you get more apple juice?”

“Did you?” He replied back. 

“No.”

“Then no, we don’t have any more apple juice.” Before Dave could groan or sigh he reminded him, “Dave, you’re old enough to get your own damn apple juice. Pick some up after work.”

“I intend to.” He grumbled and ate more cereal. 

“Dave, since you just started eating, I’m going to use the shower.” Dirk moved to stand.

“Oh god, no, you’re not going first. There’s no way in hell there’d be any hot water left after your fucking endless showers. Nope, not going to happen. I’d rather smell like a garbage can then let you go first. Come out smelling like a swamp, like a wet dog, like those little rodents that have mange, clinging to the bars of some sewer out there, picking up all the god-awful stench rising from above, just waiting to be let out. I’d rather my hair resemble-“

“Dave, you’re fucking rambling again.”

He slid his chair out and made for the stairs, “I’ll go first, heaven forbid my dry cereal get dryer.” 

“Dirk you really have a way with making your brother move in the morning.” 

The other brother smiled, “Threaten him with cold water, works every time.” 

“I’m glad one of you can keep a schedule.”

“Don’t count Dave out,” Dirk spoke up, “he has a way with time. It’s weird. I can’t explain it, but he always seems to know what time it is, no matter what, and he can move accordingly. He can be running ten minutes late and somehow show up at work on time.” 

“Dirk make sure you guys make it to the station today, I know it’s not your favorite job, but you have to help with the paperwork too.” 

“We’ll swing by after patrols. Is anyone going to be there?” 

Bro turned around eating a piece of toast. “I’ll be there briefly there’s something I have to do later so the place should be all yours.” 

“I always thought police officers were supposed to man the post, you know?” Dirk joked.

“That was then, this is now. I redirected all the phone lines to our cells anyways. There’s not much we actually have to do there. Our time is better spent out in the city.”

“Like anything happens in this place,” Dave said walking down the stairs towel in hand drying off his hair. “Shower’s free. Go ahead and use all the water.”

“Thank god nothing happens; the force is practically just us.” Dirk said standing, “If we had a major outbreak we’d be up shit creek without a paddle.”

Bro added, “No, we’d handle it like a Strider, calm, cool, and collected. Nothing fazes us, that’s why we were able to fire half the force as soon as you two were old enough to work legally.” Bro grabbed his hat and walked towards the door. “I’ll see you two tonight. Don’t do anything stupid.”

“We won’t.” Dirk assured

“When do we do anything stupid?”

“Dave, I’m not going to answer that.” Bro stepped outside leaving the two brothers alone.

“I’ll meet you down here in a few minutes. Be ready, we’ll leave soon.”

Dave was actually surprised; for once his brother was promptly done and ready to go. “Well, that was fast.” 

“We have a job to do, Dave, I can’t hold us up.” They reached the door and grabbed two important things, each strider carried a sword, and a gun. “We’re going to patrol first, and then swing by the office. Bro wants us to do some paperwork.” Dave sighed, “No, Dave, no complaining. Take it like a man.”

“But that shit is so boring. It takes all goddamn day.” 

“Well then,” Dirk stepped in front of his brother, “you should go ahead first. Get a head start. If something happens I’ll call you.” 

“Fine, whatever, fucking bullshit paperwork.” He turned around heading back to the office, waving to Dirk behind him. “Don’t have too much fun without me.”

“Ah and neither you without me.”

The walk was quick; the police station was close to their house. Bro made sure of it. The Strider’s could always reach it if an emergency arose. Which was practically never. Dave rounded the corner and saw something odd by the window. “What the hell…?”

\---

“Jake, pst, Jake, wake up,” The boy rolled over and waved a hand to dismiss the annoying noise. “Jake, come on, there’s adventure waiting, rinse off and meet me outside.” He heard the soft cackling leave his room. 

“Does she know what bloody time it is?” he groaned and lifted himself out of his recuperacoon, “It’s not even midday yet…” Jake grumbled and lifted a container of water over his head and washed away the remaining slime. He threw on a shirt and shorts followed by his jacket. “This better be good.” He placed his horns carefully on his head, making sure to hide all the offending non-horn parts with his hair. The sun was bright and the boy covered his eyes, “Terezi what do you want?” He holstered his pistols and met his sister in the square. 

“We are going to solve a mystery!” Jake sighed, “Heh heh heh come on Jake, it’ll be fun. We’re going to find that missing troll boy the other hive reported.”

“We are?”

She nodded, “Yup. They said he went missing, not he was killed. He might still be out there!”

“Terezi this is crazy and you’re crazy. But it does sound like fun. Where do we start?” 

The troll stepped forward swinging her cane open, “I was thinking of starting with the hive where he came from!” She pointed the tip up in the air and charged off. 

“T-Terezi hold your hoofbeasts!” Jake ran after her. “Shouldn’t we ask before entering a neighboring hive? Isn’t that common courtesy?”

She never broke her stride, “We’ll be fine. Besides half the hive will be sleeping anyways, we’ll just ask the guards. They can tell us what we need.”

“Shit, Terezi, do you think I should have worn pants? I mean, you can see a lot of my skin…I’ll wait outside.”

Terezi sighed and pulled her brother further forward with her, “Jake you know full well that all the surrounding hives know you and know you’re a troll. They aren’t going to care. You’re nine, practically an adult troll, so hurry up!”

He ran alongside her until they got to the walls of the other hive. “Hey Terezi, I’ve always wondered, why don’t we have guards or a wall like this?” 

“I’ve thought about that too, I’m guessing it’s because we’re pretty deep in the woods and surrounded by natural cover.” She slowed to a walk. “I’m glad, it means we haven’t moved, and we probably won’t need to move in the future.” Jake nodded as they reached the main entrance.

The two guards looked from Terezi to Jake then back to Terezi. “You’re Redglare’s boy right?” Jake nodded, “State your business.” 

“We’re here in regards to the news that a boy from your hive went missing recently. Do you have any information? We think he might still be alive.”

“Why would you think that? Anyway, that doesn’t matter. We don’t know much about him. He said he drifted from hive to hive; we sheltered him for a little over a month. He never spoke much and kept to himself. He was an odd troll; he had a camp outside the main walls where he kept his stuff. One day he went out to fetch water, and he never came back. We heard gunshots that day, but never found a body; we’re not sure what happened to him.”

“I see…” Terezi thought about what she was told. “Can you tell us what direction you heard the shots?”

The guard pointed off to his right, “Over there, I can’t tell you more than that though.” He sighed, “It’s depressing to think that humans could be hunting so close to the hive, I fear for the day they find us.”

“It is scary,” Jake agreed. “Humans need to stop hunting us, it hurts more than it benefits.” 

“Well spoken boy,” The guard waved as they walked away, “you two try to stay out of trouble, come back here if something bad happens.”

“We will!” Terezi waved back and they disappeared into the forest in the direction he pointed. “He said the troll was getting water, so he’d be on route to the river…”

“Do you really think we’ll find him? I mean, they couldn’t find him, what makes you think we can?” Jake said as they reached the river. 

“We probably won’t.” She said flatly. “But it’s worth a shot, and besides, we weren’t doing anything else today.”

“Besides sleeping.” Jake grumbled beside her. She shot him a glare with eyes that couldn’t see. “And the guy even said the troll was odd, maybe he just ran off?”

“I doubt it,” They reached the river. 

“Why? Everything we know about this mystery troll is that he’s weird, preferred solitude and never spoke to people. He could have just wandered off.”

“What if he had to hide? Had to be solitary?” Terezi kneeled and sniffed a bit.

“Why would he do that?”

Terezi answered, running her fingers through the grass, “Maybe he had to hide because he a freak. A mutant.” 

“I’m not following.”

“Look,” She held up her finger, “This blood is red.” 

“And?”

“It’s troll blood. I know it.”

Jake scoffed, “Impossible, no troll has blood that red.”

She smirked, “You do.”

“I-I do not! I’m a registered green blood, you know that.” 

“Jake, I’m joking; besides, do you think I’d mistake human blood for troll blood? Give me a little credit Jake, this is troll blood.” She stood up. “I’m thinking this troll was a mutant, and that’s why he was so weird. In fact, I’m starting to doubt if this was really the work of hunters.”

“Are you implying that a troll hunted him?”

“There’s a chance. Maybe a high blood caught wind of his blood color. I think we should search the nearby city. He was wounded, maybe he sought refuge there?”

“A troll? In the city? Terezi you’re crazy, that’s like walking into a den of hunters and putting your horns on display! ‘Hey there guys, have you seen my horns? Oh here they are, right on the top of my bloody skull! Come saw them off, I obviously don’t need them,’ Terezi it’s suicide.”

“Jake settle down, how many times have we gone to Prospit?” She paused, “And how many times have we been attacked?” Jake rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “Exactly. We’ll be fine.” She turned around and started walking towards the city.

“How do you know he’ll be in Prospit?” 

“I don’t.” She kept walking, “I’m guessing. I believe he’d go there because the laws are stricter in Prospit, they have a decent way of justice.”

“I knew this was one of your justice ideas. Terezi this whole idea was your plan to observe human justice again wasn’t it?”

“It most certainly was not. Jake I’m offended. I’m doing this to help that poor troll.” She grinned, “Although, the added justice observation is a bonus.” 

Jake sighed putting a hand over his face. “What am I going to do with you sis?” 

“Buy me more of that delicious red chalk in town.”

“I-I really don’t think you’re supposed to eat that…” She laughed showing off all her shark like teeth. “Terezi, what are we going to do when we get to the city?”

“First, we’re going straight to their police department. I’m sure they keep records. A wounded troll would cause a fuss he wouldn’t have been able to get far without help. And I’m betting he didn’t have help.” 

“And we’re going there just for records right? We won’t be testing the system or anything?” Jake eyed Terezi cautiously. “You know the last time-“

“Jake I’m well aware what happened last time. It was a miscalculation.”

“Miscalculation my ass, that was on purpose.” She just cackled. “God damn it…we’re going to get our asses thrown in jail aren’t we?”

“No.”

“We so are. I can see it now. Top headlines, “two trolls found and arrested inside Prospit walls. Horns now up for auction.” 

“Jake you are so morbid. I think you need to distance yourself from all those skulls.”

“Hell no, I love skulls. They are so cool.” 

“Freak.”

“Whatever.” Jake shoved Terezi and they quickly moved through the forest. When they got closer to the town Jake spoke up again. “Do you suppose we should hide our horns at all?” Terezi shook her head. Jake still flipped his hood up, poking his horns through the top. “What if someone sees?”

“We kick their ass and run.”

“Sounds like a plan.” 

The two walked out of the woods and found a tiny little road that ran into town. It was deserted, not a soul around. They were able to sneak right into Prospit without anyone noticing. Once inside they moved swiftly, Jake had already seen a lot of the town on his own. His hive would often send him in to purchase supplies. The two used backstreets and alleyways sticking to the darker parts of the town. Jake lead the way, moving and swerving in-between the people they encountered. He stopped at the edge of one wall and looked around the corner. _“There it is,”_ he said in Alternian to his sister. _“Move cautiously, I don’t want to attract attention.”_

Terezi nodded and followed him. They proceeded around to the back of the building. It was small and had a few windows along each side. _“Jake lift me up, I want to see if anyone is in there.”_

 _“Can’t we just go in?”_ Jake sighed and knelt down so Terezi could hop on his shoulders. 

She grabbed the windowsill and looked inside. _“Jake hold still I can’t see.”_

 _“You’re blind you can’t see anyway.”_ Jake grumbled.

_“You know what I meant. And I can see just fine, graahhh stop moving!”_

_“You’re heavy, not my fault!”_

_“No, you’re just weak!”_

”What the hell are you two doing?” A voice sounded from behind them. The whole time they had been arguing they failed to notice someone approach from the side. “You do know this private property, right? You can’t just spy on or sneak into a police office.” 

Jake spun around quickly, losing his balance and falling over, taking Terezi with him. 

“Why hello there officer.” Terezi said slyly. 

Dave looked down on the two people in front of him. He noticed that one might not actually be a person; he saw her grey skin and pointy horns. “You…you’re a…troll, aren’t you?” She nodded standing up and brushing herself off. Dave put a hand on the hilt of his sword. Jake growled at the movement.

“We didn’t mean any offense, we were just looking for some info, do you by chance keep records of trolls that pass through your town?”

She was ignored as the officer stared at Jake. His eyes were fierce and feral though they lacked the yellow glow of troll eyes, he too had horns sticking out of his head, but his skin wasn’t grey, and he had no claws or fangs. “And what are you supposed to be?”

“A troll, isn’t it obvious?” He growled back. “What is your thinkpan trashed?”

Terezi cut in, “What my brother is does not concern the matter at all.”

“Woah woah, brother?”

“Yes, she is my sister,” Jake stood up next to Terezi. “It’s none of your friggen business either.” 

“Listen, I can overlook the fact that you were trying to sneak in, or spy, or whatever. Just don’t come back. Troll girl, go back to the woods, and you,” he looked at Jake, “for god’s sake stop playing dress up and go home, leave the local wildlife alone.”

 _“You have no business telling me what to do human!”_ Jake snarled at Dave. The boy recoiled at the strange language being shot at him.

“Jake,” Terezi placed a hand on his shoulder, “I’m terribly sorry. We’ll leave. I only request you answer my question, do you, or do you not keep records of trolls that come in and out of the city? It’s important and I need to know if I’m wasting my time here.”

“You’re wasting your time let’s go, he’s obviously not going to help trolls.”

“You think you know me you little freak? Well guess what you’re about to be proven very-“ he had to stop talking to avoid a punch in the face, “wrong.” Dave flipped open his phone, “Dirk there’s some trouble back at the office,” He kept dodging strikes made by Jake, “No it’s not paperwork related, listen, I found some really weird people outside the office. Yes I know I could take care of them, this is why I called you dumbass. One’s a troll. Yeah, and the other is a human that is pretty messed up in the head.” Jake finally landed a blow to Dave’s stomach, he gasped and dropped his phone, “Shit,” he reached for it rolling out of the way, “Yeah I’m fine, just hurry down here, flash step for all I care.” He hung up and focused on Jake.

“Don’t you dare insult me again you fool.” 

“I’ll continue to call it how I see it, and what I see is a human boy, who thinks that if he wears silly horns on his head this troll chick will make out with him.”

“I’m his sister.”

“Yeah of course you are,” He stepped back, “We both know you’re not. Everyone here sees the same thing; you hired some idiot who thinks he’s a troll to help get you into the police office for some stupid reason. And now Mr. “Troll Boy” here just assaulted a police officer. I was going to let you go, I really was, but now I have to take you in.”

“Like hell you will!”

“Jake, we should just run.” 

“I’m not turning tail and fleeing because of the asshole.”

“Jake,” she tried again. 

“No, I’ll teach him a lesson, then maybe next time he’ll watch his fucking mouth around trolls,” He stepped forward, “we’re not something for humans to walk all over.” Terezi just sighed as Jake lunged at the officer again. 

Dave was a good fighter, all Striders were, it was a way of life, but he was completely unprepared for how Jake fought. The boy used no weapons, only his hands and feet. He would swerve and duck and lunge. The freeform style Jake used caught Dave off guard. He would try to land a blow with his sword only to find his time was spent dodging Jake. 

The troll knew he was throwing off the police officer, he kept at it. Moving quickly to the side then behind him, punching out whenever he saw an opening, some of his blows connected, others missed but he never got cut by the sword. 

The officer turned his attention to the cackling troll girl, “What the hell’s so funny?” He managed between strikes and dodges, “You gonna join in or something?”

“Heh heh only if you’d be ok hitting a blind girl.”

He paused, “You’re blind?”

Jake swiftly kicked Dave’s legs out from under him and pinned him to the ground. “End of the line asshole.” He hit the release on his claws and held Dave down. However he froze when he felt the cold steal of a blade press against his neck.

“That would be my brother you’re threatening.” A different calm voice said behind him.

“And that would be mine.” Dirk hesitated noticing a sharp point being held to his back. “Step off.” Terezi had her weapon out and was ready to strike if she noticed Jake was in any trouble. 

Dirk thought quickly and tackled Jake to the side allowing Dave to jump up and pin the troll girl. Terezi spoke up looking into dark shades, “How about we stop this senseless fighting and converse like the higher intelligent beings I know we all are?” She tossed her cane to the side and grinned, “That means you too Jake.”

“Fucking hell Rezi, if we get thrown in jail I’m blaming you.”

\---

 _“I blame you.”_

Jake sat in one cell with Terezi next to him. “Heh heh heh heh.”

_“This isn’t funny Terezi.”_

_“Sure it is Jake,”_ She laughed some more.

_“No, it is not. I knew this was going to happen. We should have just stayed in bed today.”_

_“Where’s the fun in that?”_

_“That’s the bloody point! There isn’t fun, but we wouldn’t be sitting in a human jail cell! Do you have any idea how bad this is?”_

_“Jake you think I’m an idiot don’t you, well I’m not, I know exactly how fine we’ll be-“_

Dirk listened to the two strangers in the cell. He had managed to get their names, Jake English and Terezi Pyrope. They were speaking their strange language, and he knew there was no way in hell the human boy just picked it up fluently for fun. “Would you two mind explaining to me what you were doing?”

“Yes,” Terezi leaned forward. “A few days ago a boy went missing from a local Hive; he wasn’t killed but was hurt. I thought he might have come here so we went looking. I just wanted to ask if you guys the police had found him.”

“Then?” He pressed.

“Well, then my idiot brother here,” she jabbed his side with her elbow, “got offended by your idiot brother and started fighting. Then you showed up and you can figure it out from there.”

“Ok, and why is this human your brother?”

Jake sighed, “We’ve been over this a million times, I’m not a human.”

“You look human to me,” Dirk said, “You don’t have fangs, or claws, or-“

“Or their eyes, or skin, or senses, or fucking horns! I know!” He growled, “You don’t have to keep pointing out what’s wrong with my body, I can do that on my own just fine.”

Dave leaned forward, “Shit dude, you really think you’re a troll.”

Jake leaned back against the wall, “I’m tired of explaining this to you.” He waved a hand dismissing them, “Think what you fucking want.” _“What the fuck are we going to do Terezi? Do you have a plan to get us out of this jam?”_

“Stop speaking in troll,” Dave shivered, “That shit is freaky.” 

“It’s just our native language, but if you prefer we can speak yours instead.” Terezi walked over to the front of the cell. “Now, why don’t you just let us go?”

“No.”

“Well shit.”

“Please tell me that wasn’t your big plan. To ask nicely.”

Terezi growled at him, “Shut up it was worth a shot.”

Jake groaned, “Oh my god we’re going to die here aren’t we?”

“We wouldn’t be in this mess if you hadn’t fought with the nice officer.”

Jake sat up and stared straight at Dave. “Nice my ass, he insulted me.”

Dave stared straight back. He said calmly, “How the fuck was I supposed to know your brain is broken?”

Jake growled and flopped back down. Terezi continued talking, “You weren’t. He’s not broken, just different. He was raised by us, in our Hive, when he was a baby. Living with us is the only life he’s known, so yeah he’s a troll.”

Dirk arched an eyebrow, “You mean to tell me trolls raised a human kid?”

“Yes. Though now he’s no longer human, he’s a troll, like anyone else in our Hive.” Terezi looked back at Dave, “That’s why your words pissed him off so much.”

Dirk walked forward and observed Jake, ‘He’s definitely not as cultured as myself,’ he glanced at Dave, ‘then again neither is he.’ “You two are very interesting.” He leaned against the wall and watched through shaded eyes. “I would have loved to have gotten to know you better especially you Jake.” Before he could say more another voice was added to the conversation. 

“What are they doing in-holy shit is that a troll?” Bro entered the room and looked at the two captives. 

“Yes, we caught them outside sneaking around.” 

Bro walked forward, “How the fuck did you guys get a troll?”

“She just went with us, no struggle or anything.” Dirk replied.

“I didn’t want to put up a fight; this whole thing was pointless anyways.” Terezi answered the new human in the room. He had blond hair like the other two, she guessed they were related. 

“What happened?”

“Apparently the human companion to the troll got in a fight with Dave.” 

Bro sighed, “Listen, we don’t need these two in here. Neither of you got hurt, unless you want to do paperwork.”

Dave leaned forward and searched around for the keys, “I really don’t want more work.”

Dirk sighed, “Dave you lazy asshole. I think Bro is right though, it was overkill taking them in.” He took the keys from Dave, “Listen up you two; I don’t want to see you around here again. Just stay out of the city ok?” He let them out and escorted them to the woods. “I know it’s not a rule that trolls can’t enter the city, but you two just seem like trouble makers.”

Jake sighed, “That’s Terezi in a nutshell right there.”

“Also,” Dirk continued, “to answer your question we don’t keep track of the trolls that enter or leave the city. It’s none of our business what they do. We also haven’t gotten any reports of an injured troll either.” He moved forward to shake Jake’s hand, “I’m sorry we were such asses to you and your sister.” 

Instead of shaking it Jake moved in close and tried to get a punch in, Dirk easily dodged and quickly sidestepped. Jake laughed and stuck out his hand, “Just checking your reflexes mate, no hard feelings?”

Dirk smirked and took the outstretched hand. “You’re an interesting character Jake English.”

“As are you, Dirk.” 

Dirk watched the two leave before retreating back to the station. “I’m very interested in seeing what becomes of him. A human raised as a troll, never thought I’d see it.”

\---

“Heh heh heh Jake you are so red for him.”

“My god Terezi shut up, you cannot form red emotions for someone you met for a few hours, and all those hours were while you were in jail.”

“Just saying, I saw something, don’t deny it.”

“You’re blind you didn’t see anything.”

“Hmmmm I don’t think so.” She continued to laugh all the way back to the Hive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STILL not happy with the earlier chapters.  
> But it's getting there.

"John…doing ok right?" Karkat asked hesitantly to the human beside him.

The boy leaned over and watched him wash the dishes. "Yeah, Karkat you honestly can't mess up cleaning the dishes. It's like impossible." He laughed and dried the plates and pans that Karkat would rinse off.

"Good. I don't want to mess up."

"I think tomorrow I'll have you out front," He watched the troll's head whip around and his eyes widen, "Well not alone! I mean, you'll probably just end up restocking the shelves and cases. I wouldn't make you work the register yet!" He dried another dish off and set it down. "Besides I don't think we should shock our customers too fast by introducing you."

"Because…troll?"

"Well…yeah. Sorry Karkat."

John noticed Karkat smile a bit, "Fine. I understand. I not ready yet too."

"I am not ready yet," John corrected, "You need to remember that one."

"Sorry. I not, don't, remember everything all the time."

"It's ok Karkat. We'll work on it. Soon you be super fluent! And it's not you that's wrong Karkat. I just think people won't be used to a troll popping up in a bakery, but if they see you working in the back or filling cases they won't be so shocked."

"Speaking well is main goal."

John laughed and dried off the last plate. "Yup! You'll get there buddy. Don't worry. You're already pretty good. Where did you learn?"

Karkat pulled the plug on the drain, "Uh, while on run. Pick up little bits from hunters and humans that pass by."

"Have you always been on the run?" John asked, he honestly didn't know much about Karkat.

"Whole life," he replied.

"Why?"

The troll growled quietly, "No talk about it."

"Ok, you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Don't want to. Really don't want to."

"I won't push it; you can tell me when you're ready." He felt the troll lean against him. "Seriously Karkat, you can trust me for anything." He briefly ran a hand through his hair, "You've never been able to trust, I want that to change."

"Me too." Karkat moved away and picked up a stack of the clean dishes. "Where go?"

"Oh, um here I'll show you." John grabbed a few plates as well and led him into a different room. "This is where we put all the dishes for the shop. Our personal dishes don't get washed the same way, we have a machine for that." He opened a cabinet and put the various plates and pots back where they went. Karkat followed suit.

"John?" He watched the human close the door and look at him. "You uh…no offense, you different. Really different. You don't care that I am troll. I still don't believe that."

"Well…" John admitted, "At first I was actually kinda scared. I was always taught that trolls are wild animals and stuff. I mean, I know some can be cultured and live with people, but honestly, we don't know much about you. And humans that live away from the forests where you guys live…well they know even less. I don't even think they know you guys look human." He put an arm around the smaller boy, "But after I actually sat down and talked to you, everything I was told didn't matter. You aren't that different!"

Karkat looked away a bit, "Yeah…not that different." The troll glanced at his hands, his grey skin and yellow claws. "I hope not too different."

John followed his gaze down to the troll's hands. "Oh hey we should probably cut your nails. You don't mind do you?"

"N-No. Cut them." Karkat didn't want to look any more different than he had to. "I can hide horns too."

"You don't have to do that around the store. You're a troll Karkat, be proud. I just think some of our customers would be a little scared of your claws." John and Karkat went up to the bathroom. Gently John clipped the yellow claws and filed the edges even. "There. Keeping them short will help with the baking too!"

"I help with food?"

"Yeah of course! You'll end up shadowing me; I get to do a lot around the shop now that I'm older. You'll help me with stuff. I'll teach you!" He caught the troll smile. "It'll be awesome."

"Son!" he heard his dad call from downstairs.

"Coming!" He grabbed Karkat and pulled him along down the stairs and into the living room. "What is it dad?"

"I just got word from Rose's mother; they'll be stopping in town for a bit. They're doing a short performance in the main square in a few minutes. Do you want to go watch?"

"Oh gosh, yes! I haven't seen Rose in forever!" He threw a hoodie at Karkat, "Come on, you should come too!"

Karkat looked from John to his dad. "Uh…"

"It'll be fine; we're just going to watch a friend of mine perform! She's super awesome! We'll keep to the back, don't worry no one will notice us."

"And if they do John?" His dad asked.

"I'll protect him. Don't worry nothing bad will happen!"

His dad nodded, "Make sure he doesn't get hurt. Before you go, how much work did you do?"

"Oh, uh, we washed all the bakery dishes and I finished scrubbing out the cases. The only thing left is to sweep the floor. I can do that when I get back."

With his father's final approval he pulled Karkat out the door. Karkat still clung to John tightly, "Hey, Karkat, you should stand on your own. I know you're scared or worried, but you might actually attract less attention if you're not clinging to me." The troll nodded and stepped away from John. However, he did keep one hand firmly gripping the human boy's hand. John looked down at their entwined hands and smiled, 'He doesn't know what that motion means.' John figured he didn't need to bother with moving, he'd just let Karkat hold his hand. They were the same age, but it was actually pretty cute, he thought to himself.

"So…friends? We see friends?" Karkat asked looking ahead for any signs of them.

"Oh yes! My friend Rose! She lives with her mother, and her older sister. They travel from place to place! It's really neat!"

"She no home too?"

"Oh, uh. No Karkat. The Lalonde's have a house here in Prospit actually. They also have one in Derse, another city like Prospit, but bigger. A lot of people say Derse is better, but I like Prospit, I guess I'm a bit biased though. Anyways, they have a few houses and they move across the land putting on shows and selling various items, like oh gosh, Rose and Kanaya, they make the best clothes! It's stunning! You'll see-"

"Stop talking fast," Karkat cut in.

"Oh, sorry…" He looked down at Karkat, whose ears were now drooping slightly. He could tell the troll was trying to process everything he said, and not really succeeding at it. "Uh, basically, Rose has a lot of homes, she just travels a lot."

Karkat nodded. "They good humans?"

"Yes. Very. I would trust Rose with any secret." He gripped Karkat's hand a bit tighter to reassure him. "They'll love you, don't worry."

"Even with me being troll?" John was always amazed by how soft Karkat's voice would get whenever he was talking about what he was.

"I'm sure. I mean, they are all humans, but they are super open to this sort of stuff! You'll be fine!"

"I hope so…" Karkat didn't seem too convinced. But that didn't surprise John all that much. He was just thankful that Karkat would trust him enough to be around him. "I don't mean to be sad or make you sad…"

"Karkat?"

"You look sad whenever I talk about me."

"Oh, well…I just think it's sad how little you think of yourself. But I guess you're right to be worried. Just because I can see past you doesn't mean the others will." Karkat had his concentration face on again, "Uh," John stopped and faced Karkat. "I forget sometimes that other humans are…how did you put it, normal kind?"

Karkat cracked another smile, "Yeah you the different one."

He pulled Karkat along again. "Come on, we don't want to be late."

They reached the main square and the typical crowd had formed around the trailer that the Lalondes lived and worked out of. Everyone was busy talking and waiting anxiously for the show to start. This wasn't a new thing to happen at the town square. The Lalondes were notoriously well known for providing good entertainment. Rose and Kanaya were the main attraction, their performance combined with the sales of their clothes brought in the majority of the money. While Mom Lalonde worked a small fortune telling service and Rose's older sister Roxy would fix various technical problems, mostly broken computers. The Lalonde family was most well known for their fine liquors. The family owned many different wineries as well as other distilleries throughout the land. Part of the reason they traveled so much was to check up on each one personally.

John pointed to the trailer, "Watch up front, Rose should be out any second."

Karkat nodded and kept his eyes trained ahead on small stage that was erected on the side of the trailer. Within minutes a tall blond woman walked out slowly, Karkat could tell she was older than John, probably by a few of his human years. She was dressed in black dress that hugged her curves and draped down around her legs. It was strapless and around her midsection was a pink bow, the tails falling behind her and dragging on the ground. She carried one violin, and the bow. Gently she drew the bow across the strings, the violin whispered notes delicately and a hush fell across the crowd. Eventually the notes merged together and started to form a melody and the beginnings of a song took flight.

John watched for Karkat's reaction, his eyes were focused on the figure up on stage, he couldn't see his ears, but he was willing to bet they were standing straight up and listening intently. He decided to watch Rose perform as well. It had been a while since he heard her music. Like usual she had never missed a beat. The notes cascaded down around the crowd and drew everyone's attention to the stage. The song was sweet and slow. She would move with the bow and sway, her fingers moved and strong vibrato was used whenever there was a long note. Eventually she lowered the bow and looked out across the audience. John was a bit sad she didn't seem to notice him, but he was pretty far in the back.

"Aw…is Kanaya not going to perform?" He asked himself quietly.

"Kanaya? Other friend?"

"Yeah, she's Rose's girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? Isn't Rose a girlfriend?"

John blushed a bit, "Oh, no. Uh. That's a term used to describe people who are dating. You know, boyfriends and girlfriends?"

"So we're boyfriends?"

"No!" He blushed again, "Um, it's for people who are you know…romantically involved?" Karkat looked at him blankly. "Uh, I'll explain it later."

The troll wanted to press him further but he dropped it. A later explanation would do just fine. Instead he focused back on the stage. He watched as the girl, Rose, picked up the instrument again and began to play. This beat was faster and Karkat was drawn to new music. As he was listening another figure moved out on stage.

"Oh! Karkat! Look it's Kanaya!"

Karkat watched the new girl walk out. She was graceful, tall and slender. His eyes were fixed on her pale skin; almost white, but short ebony hair framed her face and contrasted her skin. She had shining green eyes and an expression that was almost predatory. A black dress hung from her shoulders and stopped at her knees. His eyes widened when he noticed that the dress was covered in rows in glittering circles that were unmistakably troll horn. A hush fell over the crowd once again as the music picked up the pace and Kanaya began to dance.

Her movements were every bit as graceful as her looks. Karkat couldn't look away. The circles of troll horn would jingle as she moved, his eyes shifted from the dress that would flair out as she turned flashing strips of red fabric that was only visible when she moved to the music. Small anklets sparkled in the light around her bare feet. Light played off the shimmering troll horn discs that lined her dress. She followed the music and would dance alongside Rose. The violinist smirked and began to play and dance as well. Together they would weave and play off of each other, moving where the other wasn't. They made an amazing team. As soon as it started the song seemed to finish. Both women bowed and Rose began to speak.

"Thank you for stopping by! We will be in town for this whole month! Please check back to buy beautiful clothing like my partner Kanaya is wearing," the other girl gave a quick spin showing off the beautiful thread-work, "as well as other fine products! If you would like to hear my music or watch Kanaya dance we will be performing again every day at six in the evening! Thanks again!" She turned and walked gracefully back to their trailer, Kanaya was close behind.

Karkat's eyes remained fixed on Kanaya, "No way…" he murmured.

"Karkat wasn't that cool?" John asked the troll taking his hand and leading him away from the crowd. He nodded and gripped John's hand tighter as he became more aware of the world. "Those two are always so cool! I can't believe how well Rose can play. And Kanaya, wow, did you see her dress? Stunning."

"Yeah. It was cool."

John stopped talking for a moment, "Oh gosh, Karkat, sorry. Forget I said anything."

"No, it was beautiful. You right." The troll looked over at John and smiled. "No apologize."

"I wish they would have seen us though, but we were pretty far back!" John tugged Karkat off the main road so the troll could relax a little more. They had only been together for a day and John was already getting used to reading Karkat's emotions and the troll seemed to relax and follow John anywhere. "I wonder if they'll stop by today?"

"Don't know."

"Hehehe I didn't expect you to answer. Some questions are said without really expecting an answer." He continued walking down the street. "I'm uh, not really sure how to teach you words…" John admitted. "How do you want to learn?"

"Books?" He suggested. "Talk too. I listen, pick up a lot of words."

John did notice that while Karkat's speech today was simpler, it was also faster. He didn't need to think about what he was saying, he just said it. "Are you more comfortable with me today than yesterday?" 

"Hm?"

"Your speech, you're replying faster."

"Oh. Yeah. You not laugh at me, so I worry less about sounding stupid." He gripped John's hand a bit tighter. "I can just respond. It nice." Karkat also said, "I would like to learn better. But right now, just talking is fine."

"Oh, ok. Just let me know if something isn't working, ok?"

"Yeah. I will." The troll smiled; soon he recognized John's house and store, "What do now?"

"Well…I still have to sweep the shop, you can help. Then we're free until dinner I think." John replied quickly. "We can do whatever you want."

"I don't know what I want."

"We'll think of something then." John continued on cheerily. "Dad! We're home!"

His father appeared from the living room, "Everything go alright?"

"Yes, nothing happened. We're fine."

"Good. Did you have a chance to talk to Rose at all?"

John frowned, "No, she and Kanaya left after they performed."

John's dad chuckled, "Don't worry; I invited them all over for dinner. They should be here shortly."

"What? Really? Awesome!" John exclaimed. He looked down at Karkat who had a worried expression on face. "Karkat are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah. Just…worried."

John put an arm around him, "I understand. Trust me ok? You'll be fine. Kanaya and Rose are both really nice people. So is their mother and her older sister. Come on, let's sweep up." The troll followed John into the shop front where John tossed him a broom. "Work from one end to the other. With both of us it should take no time at all!"

"John," Karkat started speaking while moving the broom across the floor. "You said you explain what 'girlfriend' and 'boyfriend' mean."

"Oh, yeah…" John stopped and moved over to Karkat, "We can take a break I guess." He laughed a bit. "So, if you're a boyfriend or a girlfriend to someone it means you are dating. That's a term for people who are seeing each other romantically." Karkat still looked confused. "It's when two people really like each other, love each other." Karkat nodded. "People who want to spend their whole lives with each other." John rubbed Karkat's hair playfully. "Do trolls have anything like that?"

"Do you trust boyfriend and girlfriend? Spend life together?" John nodded. "Then Matesprit. That is called being a Matesprit to trolls." Karkat seemed really interested in human concepts of mating. "What is dating?"

"That's the term for someone who is in a relationship; a 'date' is taking your boyfriend or girlfriend someplace and spending time with them alone. It's a way to get to know each other and grow closer."

"I understand." Karkat started sweeping again, "So anyone can be boyfriends or girlfriends with anyone?"

"Well, yeah I guess. Mostly boyfriends go with girlfriends, but sometimes there can be two boyfriends or two girlfriends."

"Like your friends?" Karkat asked.

"Yeah, just like Rose and Kanaya." John held the dustpan for Karkat to sweep the dirt into. "So yeah, that explains that I guess," he laughed. "That's why we aren't 'boyfriends' even though we're both boys and friends."

Karkat nodded. "Can trolls be boyfriends or girlfriends with humans?"

John looked over at Karkat, "I don't know…I've never heard of it. But, I'm sure it's possible, you guys are really similar to us, I'm sure a human could love a troll." He ruffled Karkat's head, "Are you thinking of dating a human Karkat?"

Karkat shook his head quickly, "No, I was just asking." He paused a bit before asking, "What now?"

"Well we wait for the others to get here! We can play video games if you want? Or watch TV. You haven't seen the basement yet, we could hang out there." John motioned Karkat to follow him back through shop and into the house part of the building. He opened a door and motioned downstairs. "Come on! It's really nice down here." He heard the troll follow behind him. "Dad leaves us alone when I'm down here with my friends."

The room was small and had two couches on either wall and a TV mounted in an entertainment center. "This is cool," Karkat commented, sitting down. "Humans are amazing."

"You said that yesterday. Are we really?"

"Yes. We have nothing like this." Karkat relaxed back and closed his eyes. "I see why you are predators and we are prey."

"Don't talk like that."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like thinking about it."

"Why not?" Karkat asked again.

There was a knock on the basement door, John's father's voice sounded from the top of the stairs, "John, Rose and Kanaya are here, I'm sending them down."

"Ok!" John called back. "Karkat, we'll talk later. Right now drop it… Karkat?" He turned around and couldn't find a trace of the troll. "Karkat?" He peeked around one of the couches and found the troll hiding. "Oh gosh, Karkat. You don't have to hide."

"Go away," he hissed.

John giggled, "You don't have to hide."

"Go away," he said again, his voice getting higher when he heard the door open.

John smiled and ran up the stairs to meet his friends. "Rose!" He hugged her. "Kanaya! It's good to see you." The two women followed behind John, the stood at the foot of the staircase and laughed. "What's so funny?" John asked.

Rose smiled warmly, "You can tell your troll friend he can come out."

Kanaya added, "We won't hurt him."

"How did you know he was a troll?" John asked, "Did you see us at the show?"

"You were at the show?" Rose spoke, "We did not see you."

"Then how-"

Karkat poked his head up from behind the couch, "Trolls sense other trolls."

John looked over at Rose and Kanaya, "But you two are humans."

Rose laughed and looked at Kanaya, "I'm surprised you've never noticed John."

Karkat slowly walked over to stand next to John. His eyes never left Kanaya. "You…troll…right?" He asked slowly.

Kanaya smiled and nodded. John looked from her to Rose then back to Kanaya, "But…how?" He paused, eyes widening in realization, "You got the surgery didn't you?"

She nodded, "Yes, a long, long time ago."

"You look so human…I never even suspected…"

Kanaya laughed quietly, "Then it worked." She looked over Karkat, "Who is your tiny troll friend?"

"I not tiny."

"His name is Karkat."

"Well hello Karkat, it's nice to meet you." Kanaya stuck out her hand for Karkat to shake. The troll looked at Kanaya, then at John, he debated what to do. "It's ok; I'm not going to harm you."

"I know that." Reluctantly he stuck out his hand and shook it briefly.

Rose sat down on the couch and motioned for Kanaya to sit beside her, "So how long have you two known each other?"

John sat on the other couch, Karkat alongside him. "Two days."

"That's rather short," Kanaya commented.

"Well, it was sort of a last minute decision. Karkat was being hunted, and I saved him. Then I found out he didn't have a home, or family, or even friends. So I offered to take him in."

"That's curious," Kanaya spoke again, "Why don't you have a place to call home?"

"I no talk about it."

John put an awkward arm around Karkat, "He doesn't really feel comfortable sharing that with anyone right now."

"Doesn't that seem a bit, suspicious, John?" Rose asked, eyeing Karkat a bit differently now, more critically.

"I didn't think so…"

"Did you ever stop to think he might have been exiled? Banished for doing something terrible? Like murder, or theft? Something along those lines."

"N-No…" John looked over at Karkat, who was turning paler. "Karkat…you've been asking me if I was a good human, but, are you a good troll?"

Karkat's eyes widened in fear. "I good, I promise. I no kill," he paused and swallowed, "I mean, I have… But, troll's kill sometimes, I not do it for fun." He felt John's arm retract from around him. He whimpered pitifully, "I am not a bad troll. Please trust me." Karkat said quietly. His eyes were fixed on his lap and he didn't dare look at anyone else in the room. The troll thought through his words carefully. "I don't have a home, family, or friends because of stupid reason. Not bad. I did not kill, or steal. I am not 'wanted'. It is personal reason." He was trembling slightly, "I just don't want to talk about it. And…" This time he raised his eyes to meet John's, "I am scared of losing first friend."

Immediately John returned his arm around Karkat and pulled him against his side. "I believe you Karkat, it's ok." He glanced over at Rose and Kanaya, "I know you have every right to be suspicious, but…I really don't think Karkat is lying. I don't have any reason on why I believe him, but I do." He squeezed him a bit tighter, "Besides, Karkat's pretty weak, and when I found him, he was in terrible shape. Also, no offense Karkat, but you are pretty tiny."

"I not tiny." He grumbled, relaxing slightly at the news that John wouldn't kick him out.

John laughed and ruffled the hair between his small horns. "So, uh, Rose, Kanaya, this is Karkat. Could we maybe not doubt him right now?" The other two girls smiled and nodded. "Thank you, I know I must seem like a crazy person right now, but I just know Karkat's a good person…or uh, troll." Karkat slumped against John, "Hey you ok buddy?"

"Tired. Too many people today. I just listen now, ok?"

"Yeah, sure," John moved so Karkat could lean more comfortably. "I swear I'm not insane, though I might look like it. Sheltering a wild troll in my house seems silly, but I…"

John trailed off; he didn't really know where he was going. Rose smirked, "John, I know all about picking up stray trolls that are lost and alone."

The boy looked over at Kanaya, "Is that how you two met?" Rose nodded. "Oh gosh, sorry, this is going to take some getting used to. The idea that you're a troll is freaking me out, how did I never notice?"

"I hide myself well, do not feel bad. At least for myself, my doctor was very good; you cannot tell I used to have grey skin, or golden eyes." John looked down at the 'wild' troll leaning on his shoulder, then back at Kanaya, the woman he had always thought as human. "You do not have to think any different of me John, in fact please forget I even mentioned being a troll. It does not matter anymore."

"Y-Yeah, I guess you're right. Ha ha…" He had to stop himself from envisioning the slender girl with grey skin and imagining what her horns might have looked like. 'Where they big, or small, rounded like Karkat's or maybe pointed…' "So uh what brings you guys back to Prospit?" John asked finally managing to control his thoughts.

"We were just making our rounds," Rose replied. "This is a normal stop. Also, mother may have been wanting to chat with your father. She missed his conversations."

John smiled and agreed, "So you guys will be here for the whole month, right?" They nodded. "Where's Roxy? Didn't she come with?"

Rose laughed, "You might actually be surprised by this. The moment we reached town she had orders to fill. Apparently your town sucks at keeping its computer population healthy. She's been busy de-bugging computers since we got here and the orders keep coming in. She did say that she'll make it over at least once for dinner, since…according to her, 'that hot hunk of mangrit Mr. Egbert makes the best fucking dinner roles' or something like that."

"Oh gosh, does she still have that silly crush on my dad?" John smirked and suppressed a laugh.

"I have no idea, when it comes to brains; I cannot decipher Roxy's."

"Crush mean like right?" Karkat mumbled from his position against John. "Like love like?"

"Yeah, you got it."

"Ok," he yawned and returned his attention back to the two girls in front of him.

Kanaya asked Karkat, "You're not so good with English are you?"

He blushed a bit, "Why everyone point that out?" He sighed, "Yeah, just started learning. Not good yet."

_"But I assume your Alternian is good, correct?"_

Karkat's ears twitched and he lifted his head. _"Yes. My Alternian is fucking fine. What did you expect me to not know my native language? I could rant all day long in our language, but it wouldn't do a bit of good in my situation. As nice as this nookwhiff is, he doesn't know what I'm saying. So I have to stumble through his shitty language instead."_

John watched wide eyed at the exchange. "Holy shit, troll-speak sounds soooo weird."

Karkat sheepishly looked over at John, "Sorry." He apologized.

"No way, Karkat, don't apologize. It's cool."

Kanaya said something else. _"I wish I could be the stable partner in communication that you desire, but I'm embarrassed to admit that my own Alternian has grown a bit rusty."_

 _"You seem fine to me. Seriously your elegance is choking."_ Karkat grinned slightly, _"It's actually a relief to just hear Alternian right now. All this English is hard on me."_

Kanaya nodded sympathetically. She noticed that John and Rose had begun conversing and ignoring the exchange between herself and Karkat. _"I felt the same way when the Lalondes took me in. Karkat, I didn't mean to be rude earlier, when we were questioning you. It's just that John is a very dear friend to us and we worry and meddle constantly."_

Quickly Rose interjected, "Kanaya dear, you meddle, not me."

"My apologies Rose, but you do indeed meddle, especially if the topic has to do with Striders."

John looked dumbfounded, so did Karkat. "Wait…so you can understand them?"

Rose nodded, "For the most part. I encouraged Kanaya to teach me her language as I taught her mine. Humans can't make the sounds, but that doesn't mean we can't learn to hear them."

"I no hear of humans learning our language," Karkat added quietly, "You also not normal kind."

"I guess I'm not."

 _"Karkat, what I was trying to say previously was that we were simply worried about our friend. You understand right?"_ Karkat nodded. _"A wild troll like yourself suddenly showing up in our friend's house was a bit surprising. But he was correct; you do not seem to exhibit anything we should be concerned about."_

 _"Thank you. I really am a good guy; I've just never had the chance to fucking show it. Not until now. I don't think I could ever hurt John. He's risked so much for me, and he didn't even know me."_ Kanaya watched the way Karkat would glance back at John; a softness was in his expression that was rare for trolls.

From personal experience she knew that Karkat was lucky. She knew that Karkat knew he was lucky. There weren't many humans that would open their homes to a stranger, and even less who would do such a thing for a troll. She smiled pleasantly, _"I will put my faith in you then. We won't talk like that again."_

_"Thanks. You just have to believe me when I say I don't want to talk about my past right now. Maybe never."_

_"We all have things we'd like to forget, Karkat. I'm no different."_

Karkat was going to say something to that but stopped when John's father called down to them, "Hey you guys, dinner."

"Coming dad!"

John tugged Karkat up and pulled the weary troll up the stairs. "John slow down." Karkat heard John laugh and slow down a bit leading him to the bathroom to wash up.

"Hey Karkat, relax a bit, ok?"

"I try." Karkat followed John back into the kitchen and let out a surprised yelp when he was hugged from behind.

"Oh my! You are such a little cutie!" It was Rose's mother, "You remind me of when my darling Kanaya was all grey and pointy!" She squeezed Karkat again and let him go.

The troll moved quickly to grasp John again. The human laughed and sat down motioning for Karkat to sit beside him. Rose and Kanaya sat across from them, while their parents occupied the ends of the tables. "Ms. Lalonde, this is Karkat. We're taking care of him right now." He looked over at his dad, "Dad, did you know that Kanaya was a troll?"

His father laughed, "I was aware of what Kanaya was. Ms. Lalonde told me as soon as they made the decision. I didn't think it was important to tell you, Kanaya is a sweet girl, and she is far from a wild troll fresh from the forest." Karkat looked down at his empty plate, he was well aware the differences between himself and the older troll girl. "And you didn't seem to notice John."

Kanaya spoke up, "I was also very alright with you believing I was human, like I said before, I encourage you to continue to think that way."

"I will." John got up and grabbed Karkat's place, "I'm going to get you dinner, just relax."

Karkat nodded and eyed the others at the table nervously. He still wasn't comfortable with other humans. He fidgeted and waited anxiously for the human he did trust. John reappeared carrying a plate heaped with food. He placed it in front of Karkat. "Thank you."

Everyone had gotten food and had begun to eat. Karkat hadn't tasted food so good, he could have sworn it was getting better every time he ate. Thoughts couldn't be suppressed as he took mouthful after mouthful of the tasty dishes. He was so happy; he realized that he would be able to wake up and be safe. Karkat knew that he wouldn't go hungry for a long time, and that he had a person who trusted him. As long as he didn't fuck up, he had a home. And that made the troll overfill with joy.

"Karkat? Hey Karkat," John waved his hand in front of Karkat's face. "You in there buddy?"

"Hm? Yes I here."

"Is that sound…coming from you?"

Karkat paused, trying to figure out what John was talking about. He was aware the others were now looking at him. "I don't know what you-" he paused. His ears picked up the sound of something vibrating quietly, almost like a…

"Are you purring Karkat?"

"I…I…uh," The troll could feel his throat vibrate and he knew it was him. "S-Sorry." He could also feel his face flush and get hot. He looked around at all the amused faces and small smirks, Karkat just wanted to abscond and be anywhere other than the table. Quickly he got up and ran up the stairs.

John stifled a laugh and picked up both Karkat's plate and his own. "I'll go after him." He excused himself and followed Karkat up to the second floor. He found the troll in his room sitting against the wall. His head was pressed against his legs. The quiet purring was still coming from the troll. John set the food down and sat next to Karkat. "Hey why'd you leave?"

"Embarrassed."

"Why?"

"The noises I make…"

John put another arm around the troll, "…Are really neat. What does this one mean?"

Karkat looked up at John, his face still red from embarrassment. "It means I'm happy."

"Well that's good. Being happy is good."

"I not able to control sound. Just think about life now is enough." He shrugged and went back to pressing his head into his knees. "I not sound human when I make it. Embarrassing. Stupid. Animal."

John scooted closer to him and pushed his food in front of the troll. "Karkat you're fine. Trust me." The troll didn't seem convinced. John watched him uncurl gradually and grab the plate of dinner and start eating slowly. He examined the troll; he was definitely exotic, with his longer, expressive ears, and round golden eyes spoke volumes about his emotions, but the things that were less obvious to eye were surprisingly his grey skin and horns. "You shouldn't worry so much about trying to be human around us. Because you're not, so if you want to, or can't help making weird noises, that's ok."

Karkat looked over at John again; his face was hard to read. "I am not comfortable with being troll."

"But you are…" John tried to reassure him, "and no one down there cares, I swear."

He nodded and picked at his food. "I still trust you."

"I know you do," John pulled the troll closer after he finished eating. "I'm glad you trust me." Karkat leaned against the human and let his head rest against the wall. John let Karkat relax and get control of himself again. He could hear him softly breathing and the occasional purring sound. Karkat was back to blushing furiously and shaking his head. "Shhhh Karkat, you're fine." The troll stared at the ground apologizing through clenched teeth. "Hey," John started, "at least you're not doing that weird hiccup chirp thing."

Karkat started laughing, "Hahaha yeah, that's more embarrassing, I think."

John laughed too, and after a while of silence asked, "Want to head back downstairs? There's still dessert."

"Dessert?"

"It's something sweet to eat at the end of dinner; my dad always makes something when we have guests. Like the cake we ate yesterday." John smiled when he watched the troll's ears twitch and stand up a bit. "You have to come down and sit at the table though. No more hiding up here."

The troll sighed and got up, offering a hand to John. The human took it and stood up. "I go. Not just for food. But…try talking maybe?"

"Yeah, of course, do what you're comfortable with."

The two proceeded downstairs and back to the table. "Is Karkat ok John?"

The boy answered his father, "Yeah, he's fine, just embarrassed."

"I ok now." Karkat confirmed.

Everyone went back to what they were talking about beforehand. Dad picked up his conversation with Ms. Lalonde. Rose was talking to John and Karkat tried to keep up with the conversation, but Rose was speaking too fast and using words he was unfamiliar with. So instead he sat around awkwardly watching the human's converse. Kanaya noticed the troll's awkwardness and addressed him in English. "Are you sure you're ok Karkat? You seem a bit pale."

"I fine. Just…try to keep up." He added, "Humans talk fast."

"You know, if you want, I can help you with English," Kanaya offered. "At least in the little amount of free time I have. It would really help you to have someone who can speak both Alternian and English."

"Thanks. That nice offer." Karkat fiddled with his hands under the table. "I would like that."

"Good, I'll arrange it with Rose later and see when I'm open." She leaned forward, "You've been a wild troll your whole life right?" Karkat nodded, "How do you like living in the city?"

"I only been here two days but…this great. Humans amazing. John nice. John's dad nice." He smiled. "I never been happy before now."

"Do you want to stay here among humans forever? Or will you go back and live with trolls?"

Karkat was quiet was for a while. "I…I don't know. This great, but can't last. I am a troll, not human…So I do not belong here. Forced to leave one day. Then go back to woods, back to other trolls."

"Not necessarily. You could stay with the humans, I have."

"I no want surgery."

Kanaya laughed a bit, "You don't have to go quite as far as I did. You can stay looking like that."

"No. Dead if stay how am."

Kanaya sighed sadly, "If you want to believe that, I won't try to change your mind."

"It true." Karkat said again.

Later that night the conversations died down and John's dad brought out the dessert. "Here, I baked a quick batch of brownies."

John handed one to Karkat, "It's like a cake, you'll like it."

He was right; the troll did like brownies as much as he liked cake. "Good, thank you."

After finishing that the girls got up to leave, "Thank you for inviting myself and my family over Mr. Egbert. It was wonderful."

"Always a pleasure to have you over." Mr. Egbert smiled.

Rose hugged John, then said, "We'll be sure to stop by as often as we can. We really don't spend enough time together."

"That's the truth." John hugged the older girl back before doing the same with Kanaya.

"Karkat, it was nice meeting you. I hope you adjust well in the coming days."

"T-Thank you." He awkwardly imitated John and hugged the female human.

When they left, Karkat helped John and his dad with clearing the table and doing dishes. "Come on Karkat, we should get ready for bed."

"Ok," Karkat turned to follow John up to his room.

"Wait, Karkat," John's dad stopped the boy.

Karkat froze and his ears slid back, "W-What need?"

John's dad's expression softened. "You don't have to be afraid. I just wanted to tell you that you were pretty brave coming back down. It must have been scary. I'm proud of you."

The troll stood shocked. "T-Thank you…" he stammered.

"You can go join John, that was all I wanted to say." The older man smiled when he watched the troll nod and run back up to join his son. 'It's weird sharing my home with a stranger, but he's not a bad kid. And John seems to get along with him great.'

"What did dad want?"

"N-Nothing. Just said he was proud of me."

John gave the troll a warm smile, "Aww I'm proud of you too." John threw some clothes at Karkat, "Here, this is something for you to sleep in. Go shower and change. I'll be in here. Tell me when you're done so I can shower too."

"Ok," he took the clothes and stepped into the bathroom. After spending a glorious amount of time under the hot water the troll stepped out of the shower and once again examined himself in the mirror. He was proud of himself, of course he was. Alternians were a great race and deserved respect and honor. But he was so envious of the humans. There was no way he couldn't be. Their lifestyle was so different from his, everything was so different from what he was used to. He even had different clothes to sleep in.

John's stuff was baggy on him, Karkat was only a few inches shorter than the human boy, and his body type was similar, but his emaciated frame made everything look five sizes too big. Karkat looked over his reflection, noting once again, how human like he could actually be. He lacked the large horns and fierce faces of most trolls. His teeth were pointed, but not as extreme as other trolls he met. He briefly remembered a teal girl's shark smile and shuddered. He wasn't very muscular, or even that big, trolls could easily outgrow a human, but he doubted he would ever surpass John in height. He didn't have anything cool like fins or gills, or wings like some other trolls had. Now his claws were trimmed and filed down, leaving his only real threating part of him his teeth, unless he wanted to use the claws on his toes, but that was a silly idea and he laughed just thinking about it.

After brushing out his hair, which he noticed was becoming less of a tangled disaster and more like a ruffled mess like John's, he heard a knock at the door. "Kaaaarkaaaaat did you slip and die or something? You're taking forever! I have to pee!"

The troll smirked and opened the door, "I not dead idiot."

"Jeez, you could have fooled me. You take longer than Jane!" He mocked a pout and walked past the troll. You can wait in my room or go straight to bed if you want. I'll be quick." The troll started off down the hall when he heard the boy exclaim, "Ah! Karkat you used all the hot water!"

Karkat settled down on John's bed and flipped on the TV. He loved the technology that people had. Lazily he flipped through the channels watching humans of different skin colors and accents come on the screen. Some of them he could hardly understand, they would either talk too fast or use words he wasn't familiar with. Some of them would sound the same but he couldn't follow. Instead he flipped past those and tried to find something different. Karkat settled for the local news. There was lots of boring stuff he didn't care for, but some things did catch his eye. _"How the fuck do humans know the weather for a week in advance? This shit is unreal. Are they serious?"_ He listened to the reports of local crime and then other boring stories. He didn't have much interest in politics or neighboring countries. Perhaps later he would.

"Dude, rule of thumb for next time you shower before me: don't use all the hot water, it's a dick move."

John's voice made Karkat jump, "Fuck, John."

The human sat next to him and shivered slightly, "Seriously, that was the coldest shower I've ever had."

"Hahaha…Sorry. I try not to use all water next time."

"No, no, no, don't 'try' actually don't." He shoved Karkat a bit playfully and turned his attention to the TV. "You watching the news?" The troll nodded. "That's good; it would be helpful for you to start getting an idea about the rest of the world." He watched the troll stare intently at the screen, he noticed his ears would perk up and forward, straining to catch everything. "You can read, right?" Karkat nodded, "Here this might help." John grabbed the remote and flipped on the subtitles. "The text below is what they are saying. I thought it would help you understand more."

Karkat nodded and watched both the human on screen and the words flash across the bottom. "Thank you, big help." John smiled and leaned back against the wall.

After an hour the human noticed Karkat start to get drowsy and curl up at the foot of his bed. "Oh no you don't! I'm not carrying you to your bed again. Up." Karkat eyed him from his curled up position. "Come on; if you're sleepy go to your room." The troll growled in protest but got up and walked down the hall. John followed him, "Good night, see you tomorrow."

The troll looked behind him, "Good night," he repeated. John left and the troll settled in the soft blankets and pillow. Once again he thought about how lucky he was and how grateful there was a human that bothered to take him in. He thought about the older troll girl, Kanaya. He figured if he learned to be like a human, perhaps he could stay with John. The idea didn't sit well with him, but it was better than struggling to live alone again. After much thought his brain decided it was time to sleep and his eyes closed wearily. He had a feeling tomorrow would be a lot of work.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably do major editing with this fic when my writers block is gone.  
> But for now, enjoy this chapter about Jake.

The forest was still as the hunters moved silently through the underbrush. Everyone was alert as the small group of four moved through the inky darkness. "Grandpa, I can't tell…" A young women whispered to an older man.

"Can't tell what dear?"

"I can't tell if we're hunting them, or we're being hunted," the girl replied. Her tone was serious and her grandfather didn't doubt a word she said.

"Just keep moving, we'll get them, don't worry," her grandfather reassured her. "Remember, they're smart, but in the end they are animals just the same." She nodded and flipped the safety off her rifle.

The small group of hunters resumed being quiet. It seemed that every bush could hide a troll, and every blind spot was an ambush waiting to happen. Unknown to most of them, they were actually be hunted. Silently trailing the humans was a small band of trolls. Their leader was a big troll with huge bull horns.

"Jake," He whispered, "Come up here."

A smaller troll moved to the older one's side. "What should I do?"

"Just keep your head down and don't do anything stupid," he growled low. "Move around behind him and flank the group. Take one or two trolls with you."

Jake nodded and moved to the other side of the group of humans. He took another rust blooded troll with him. "Jake, what are we supposed to do?" The troll asked.

"Summoner just told me to move to the other side of them, and we can't do anything stupid. We wait for the signal and move in. It's that easy."

"Ok, I'll follow you then."

The humans continued moving confidently through the dark woods. "I think the Hive is close," one told another. "What do you think Harley?"

The older man nodded, "This is the area we haven't been to yet, it should be just up ahead."

"Grandpa, what if we are being followed?"

"No problem," her grandpa held up a small ball, "This is a flash grenade," he whispered low, "I'll toss this, and it will temporarily blind their light sensitive eyes. Then we dart the one with the biggest horns and quickly remove them."

"We're not actually planning on hitting the Hive are we?"

Jade's grandfather smiled, "No, you are smart. We're being tailed; when we near the Hive they'll jump us. Trolls will do anything to protect their home. We'll catch them unprepared." 

"I see, Grandpa. What about them?" She glanced at the other two hunters.

"They have no idea. We're using them, that's all. Remember, the troll we shoot is ours not theirs."

"Right." She tightened her hold on her rifle.

Jake's heart was beating overtime. This was the first time a scouting party had caught humans this close to their Hive. He was getting nervous and anxious as the hunters got closer and closer. They were talking, he could tell that much, but he couldn't figure out what they were saying. The voices were much too soft; his ears couldn't pick it up, "Can you hear them?" He asked the troll beside him.

"No, you?"

"Obviously not…" He growled softly, "This doesn't look good, they're getting too close…what is the Summoner thinking?"

"I don't know, but we have to have faith he'll know what to do."

"Should I go ahead and warn Redglare?" Jake asked breathlessly. "I really get a negative feeling about this…"

"Stay put. He told you to stay on these humans; we're going to stay on these humans."

"R-Right," Jake swallowed deeply and kept his eyes trained on the hunters. He was getting even more anxious and jumpy. "They're getting too close to the Hive; they're getting too close to the Hive." He whispered over and over again.

"Shhhh Jake, it'll be fine."

"Those bloody humans are going to find us…"

"Jake, the humans won't find us, calm down."

It was then they saw the signal, "Go!" Jake jumped from the cover and launched himself towards the nearest human.

"Now!" Grandpa Harley shouted. Jade and another man ducked down as the older hunter tossed the flash grenade.

The trolls skidded to a stop and shielded their eyes as a bright flash enveloped the woods. But it was too late; most of them couldn't block the light before it entered their eyes. The Summoner shouted to the other trolls, "It's a set up! Run get out of here! Jake! Move!" He screamed for the younger trolls to evacuate, but none of them could see well enough to do anything but flounder around blindly.

"Grandpa! Look at the horns on that one!"

"That has to be the biggest set of horns I've ever seen…" The old man wasted no time in loading his dart gun and firing at the huge troll.

Jake's eyes were clearing; he could make out the fuzzy shapes of the Summoner and a few of the humans. Immediately he pounced on one hunter and knocked him to the floor. He released the claws on his gauntlets and swiftly ripped at the human's neck. The man screamed but his voice turned into a bubbling gargle as blood poured out of his neck.

Jake stood up and looked around, noting all the others trolls were still blinded. "Summoner! What should we do?"

"Run! Jake run!"

He watched in horror as the big troll went down to one knee, then fell to the earth below. He could see a dart sticking out of the troll's chest. Jake ran forward growling harshly, he stopped when he heard more gun shots and saw a blue blooded troll fall to the ground. Quickly he ran to the troll's side, "Are you ok?"

"Jake you idiot," He spat, "I just got shot, do I look ok? Get the hell out of here."

"No way," He called to the brown blooded troll that was under his orders. "Get him out of here!" The rust blood nodded and lifted the blue blood up and helped him limp away. Jake turned around to look at what the humans were doing. He growled loudly and tackled another hunter. He repeated his previous movements and ripped at that human's throat as well.

After making sure that hunter was dead he stood up and wiped the blood from his cheek. He looked around in horror. The remaining two hunters surrounded the large troll and were sawing furiously at his horns. Jake screamed at them to stop, and he screamed for them to just leave them alone.

-moments in the past, but not many-

The flash grenade went off and Jade covered her eyes. When she opened them she was relieved to find all the trolls were blinded and immobile. She spotted a monster of a troll with huge horns. Her grandpa took aim and shot the large troll with the dart gun. Jade watched as a hunter was knocked to the floor by another troll and grimaced as his throat was slit. She turned her attention back to the large troll and watched her grandpa work on removing the horns.

When she looked back the troll was killing another hunter. Jade knew this type of thing could happen; she was prepared to see death. A few stray gunshots rang out through the woods, but the trolls were already retreating into forest. All expect for the one that had killed the two humans. He was odd; a hood covered his head and two horns curved up out of the hood, sloping towards his back.

She heard him scream in English, "Stop it please!" His voice was loud and cracking, "Just go away! Leave us alone! What have we ever done to you? What have we ever done to you? Leave! Just fucking get out of here!"

Jade watched the troll get dragged away by one of his own. "Let go of me! Let go!" He struggled to pull away. She watched the hood slip and reveal a curious fact, he had pale skin, like a human, but his hair was jet black and he did have horns, from what she could tell. "Maybe he's albino…" she murmured to herself.

"What was that Jade?"

"Nothing, I just saw something odd," She answered. Then she helped her grandpa saw off the massive horns. She smiled, "Wow…these will fetch a lot of money…" She held one up and grinned. "I don't think I've ever seen horns this big!"

Jade's grandpa lifted the horn over his shoulder, "Come on, let's get out of here before the dart wears off."

She looked back at the fallen men, "What about them?" She asked.

"Leave them; they knew what they were getting into. A hunters body belongs were it falls. It's the forests now." She nodded obediently and hefted the large horn over her shoulder.

The last thing Jake saw as he was being pulled away from the scene were the two humans sawing off the horns of someone he admired greatly, and no amount of screaming would do anything.

Instead he turned and helped his fellow trolls. The blue blood was bleeding heavily from his leg and Jake supported the troll's weight as they limped back to the camp. "J-Jake what the hell happened back there?"

"It was a trap," He said simply. "They were waiting for us to spring. Waiting for us to defend our home."

They made it to the Hive where other trolls were waiting for them and carried the injured away. "Jake!" A voice called to him, he turned around and saw Terezi running up to him, followed closely by Redglare. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"N-No I'm fine. Just scraped up."

"What happened?" Redglare asked.

"We…We were doing patrols, like normal, when we stumbled upon a group of hunters. We tailed them for a long time; they were heading straight for our Hive. Summoner gave the signal to move in, but it was a trap. They blinded us and shot the Summoner with a dart. He collapsed, and passed out. I was able to take down two of the hunters, but then Silzan was shot and we had to retreat. I didn't want to leave him Redglare, I didn't…but it was the best I could do."

"So he's still out there?"

"Yes." Jake bravely told the story and reported that they hadn't shot the large troll nor had they been ripping his horns out. "He might still be alive."

"I'll send a search party out to look for him soon." Redglare turned her attention to her daughter, "Take Jake back to his room, make sure he stays put. Jake, relax, you've been through a lot tonight. Eat something, and remember, none of this is your fault."

"But Redglare, this was the first time I was given second in command, I should have-"

"Jake! This was an accident. Hunters happen, everyone knows this. Stop blaming yourself."

"Yes Redglare." Quietly he followed Terezi back to his room.

"So…" she started softly, "you killed two of them?"

"I…yeah. I killed two of the hunters." He glanced down at the claws that were still extended; red blood was dried on them. "I did the right thing, right?"

His sister hugged him close. "Of course, they would have killed you. They deserved it."

"I just hope Summoner is ok…"

"He's strong, Jake. Don't worry. It takes more than that to kill a troll like him."

"Terezi, wait here for a moment, I need to talk to your mother real quick."

"You know she's your mom too!" She called after him.

Jake ran briskly through their Hive making small stops at any place he thought Redglare might be. He tried the medical wing, discussion rooms, any place he could think of before he finally stumbled upon her and Dualscar talking. "Redglare!" He stopped, panting from running.

"Jake…I thought I instructed you to rest?"

"You did," he was still breathing heavily; "I just wanted to know when the search parties will be sent out for Summoner."

"I was thinking of sending the patrol out in a few moments. Why?"

"I want to be on it."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you're obviously tired and stressed Jake."

"But I can bring them to where he is, and quickly too!" He protested. "What if I bring Terezi?"

She fell silent; the idea of sending both her charges didn't sit well with her. "You two must promise to be on your guard, over alert. Those hunters might come back."

Dualscar muttered half to himself half to Redglare, "Sending the boy would only be trouble."

"I won't be trouble. I wasn't trouble when the attack took place."

"Oh? Is that so? And tell me little pale-troll, how weren't you trouble?"

Jake growled, "Seeing as how I killed two of those hunters and saved a fallen comrade, I don't think I was the problem."

"Enough you two. I can't have you bristling with someone older than you. It's disrespectful." She stood taller, "Now, the patrol leaves shortly, get Terezi and lead them. We're counting on you to bring him back."

"Yes." Jake spun around and sprinted back to towards the main square where he left Terezi. The franticness of the last run was less and he arrived with more air in his lungs. "Terezi!" he called, "Come with me, we're going on the patrol to look for Summoner."

"What? Since when?"

"Since five minutes ago. Let's go." Jake started running again this time, towards the main gate.

"Jake wait up!" She grabbed his arm, "You're lungs are going to explode if you keep this pace up. Besides you still have to run with the others through the woods and haul the Summoner back. Save your energy." She was concerned of course; her brother always pushed himself too hard. "You don't have the stamina the others have so please-"

"Don't you dare tell me I can't keep up!" Jake turned and snarled at his sister. "Don't you fucking dare tell me I'm not as strong or as swift as anyone here! Because I am. Now let's go." He took off again running just a bit faster to prove his point.

Terezi rolled her sightless eyes and joined him at his pace. "You know you're being foolish."

"Don't care."

"No one would blame you for resting and taking the night off. You did just witness an attack."

"Also, don't care."

"Jake," her voice had a warning tone in it.

The troll boy sighed, "Listen, Terezi, I want to do this. I want to help find one of our own. I'd certainly hope that any one of us would do the same for me or for you."

"You always do so much Jake…I'm worried is all."

Jake's voice softened, "I know you are. Sorry I yelled Rezi. I just…don't like being treated like one of those weak, disgusting humans. I'm not like them, at all."

"I know Jake, but proving you can run for stupid amounts of time doesn't make you any more or less a troll."

The two reached the main entrance to the Hive and spotted the group they would be patrolling with. The moon was still high in the sky and the night an ever inky black. They had plenty of time. Jake looked around at the group noting they had a few green bloods as well as another blue blood and a strong looking brown. "Our mission tonight is to find the Summoner and bring him back safely," Jake announced as he walked over. "I'm sure Redglare briefed you on the situation."

"Yes, we are all aware of what happened."

"Then let's go." Jake took off through the forest followed closely behind by his sister. The air was tense as the trolls made their way back through thick underbrush of the forest. They could all hear lightning crack in the distance. "Of course it's going to friggen rain, just our luck." He was following not only his memory, but also the small trail of blue blood that the wounded troll left when he was carried back to the Hive. "Terezi if it rains would you still be able to follow the traces of blue?"

"Hmmmmm…I'm not sure, the sour berry smell is already weak."

"Terezi does that really smell like-"

"Yes it does, do not question my senses," she cracked a sharp toothed grin to let Jake know she was joking. "It won't be any easier to follow, that's for sure. Let's try to find them before it comes to that."

"Agreed." Swiftly the group traversed what would be thick forest, but to them, it was home. The tiny spots of blood were getting harder and harder to see. Jake told Terezi keep searching while he opted to run on his memories. He knew they were getting close, the blood may have faded, but there were signs they passed all over the woods. Broken branches and twigs on the ground, upturned soil, and the light scratch marks from claws gripping trees as they passed. Regrettably these signs were also perfect for a hunter to follow, but at the moment he couldn't concern himself with that.

"It was just over here…" Jake pulled some foliage aside. "Shit, he's still there, quickly!" He rushed to the older troll's side. "Summoner! Summoner, can you hear me?"

His eyes opened slowly and looked around, "Jake?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"What the hell happened?"

"It was a trap, we all fell for it. They wanted us to get nervous as they headed to our camp, then they waited for us to make a move."

The larger troll sat up with help from Jake and the blue blood. Immediately his hands flew to the side of his head. "…They're gone…aren't they?"

"Y-Yeah."

Summoner frowned and plucked the tranquilizer dart out of his chest. It was a depressing sight to see the troll who boasted the biggest set of horns suddenly without them. All that was left was two shaved down discs at the base where his horns met his skull. "Don't be sad, Jake." The Summoner forced a smile, "I'm not dead, horns are just horns, they are not my life." He laughed a bit, "At least I will fit through doorways better!"

Everyone else smiled at the Summoner's upbeat attitude. "Come on guys, let's help him up and get him home." Jake shouldered a lot of his weight as they trudged back through forest to their Hive. "Summoner, why do you think they didn't kill you? Why did they only take your horns?"

"I have no clue. This is strange behavior for humans. I have not seen one ever spare a life."

This intrigued Jake to no end. He couldn't stop thinking about why the humans didn't kill the adult troll. It didn't make sense, at all. By the time the party reached the Hive Jake was freaking out. After they dropped off the troll in the medical wing he paced back and forth in his room restlessly. "Jake if you don't stop pacing you'll wear a whole in the floor."

"Terezi I can't stop thinking about what the devil happened back there."

"Of course not," Terezi moved closer to Jake and flung a hand over his shoulder, "you just witnessed humans opening fire on you. You saw them saw off the horns of a troll. I wouldn't be able to un-see it either, if you know, I could see."

"No, not that. I'm more interested in why those hunters didn't kill him. Why did they keep him alive?"

"Jake you're thinking way too hard about this. They are stupid, vile, monsters, nothing more."

"I bet Dirk would know…"

"Dirk?" Terezi asked surprised, "What does he have to do with anything?"

Jake started walked towards the door to his room, "I need to know. I have to investigate."

Terezi cackled, "Well, glad to know part of me has rubbed off. The part that strives for a good case!"

"I just hope a part of me rubs off on you too sister!" He shouted back after running outside.

Terezi just smiled and watched her brother leave. "I'm going to work his ass so hard tomorrow night. That's what he gets for staying out all day."

Jake took off again, he was half way across the Hive when his vision blurred and he almost passed out. "Bloody hell…what the fuck?" He steadied himself and caught his breath. His knees trembled and all his muscles burned. "No…screw you body I have stuff to do tonight." He forced himself to jog to the outskirts of the Hive and then through a forest path. Soon though, the pain in his lungs couldn't be ignored. He slowed to a walk and lifted a hand to his chest. His heart was beating faster than he could calm it down.

Stumbling to a small stream Jake knelt down and took a small handful of water up to his lips. He could feel the cool liquid slide down his hot throat and all the way into his stomach. After resting up he decided to move on, this time a bit slower. Jake raised his eyes to the sky and noted that the moon was still rather high; he also noticed that the ominous clouds and thunder was a bit more threatening now. "It's going to pour, I know it," he grumbled and pushed onward. His goal was to get to the town and catch the humans' morning patrols. 'Or perhaps a nighttime one, if they do that.' Jake remembered that the human Dirk, the least annoying of the two they met, was on the police force, a job he hoped would mean he would be out protecting his territory.

Just as predicted the clouds seemed to drop wave after wave of water on the poor troll boy. It started as a few drops that intensified into a strong downpour. He decided to pick up the pace and return to running or jogging, as much as his body would allow. It was times like this he cursed his stupid 'human' body. He longed for the strength and stamina of his sister, or other Hivemates. But dwelling on that didn't do him anything, he just had to push himself harder, and move through the days like he was another troll.

He hoped that getting drenched would be worth it. Other humans should know the hunting habits of the population, and Dirk might know why these humans were suddenly more interested in saving their lives instead of killing them like the prey they were. It was odd, and hopeful the human would have answers.

Jake honestly didn't know why he was so obsessed with understanding why one human chose to spare the life of a troll. Maybe he didn't care at all; maybe he just wanted to see Dirk again. He was a human that didn't seem to question too hard the claims he made about being a troll. Maybe this whole thing was simply himself acting on the desire to meet the blond human.

He was now completely soaked to the bone and only just now reaching the edge of the city of Prospit. "What the hell do I do now?" He whispered to himself. Slowing to a jog he found some cover in a nearby tree and waited. He remembered that this was the same place that Dirk had dropped both Terezi and himself off just a few days ago. But after an hour of sitting in the intense rain he began to give up hope. There hadn't been any movement, none, all the humans seemed to be asleep.

Jake was shivering badly, but he fumbled his way down from the tree and cautiously jogged into the town. He moved past the police station, now vacant and void of movement and onward through the streets. There was an air of consciousness he kept around himself as he slipped into the middle of the city. Jake wasn't going to drop his guard for anything; he was in the center of his enemies.

"This is stupid…what am I even doing here? I should go home…" He shivered again and realized he was way too cold for his own good. "Oh fuck." The rain was still pounding when he turned around and saw a figure standing in the rain.

"Jake?" The figure called out.

The troll boy didn't move. He stayed frozen in place.

"Holy shit, Jake that is you."

When the figure reached him Jake noticed that rain had ceased to fall around him. He could still hear it pounding everywhere. "Fuck, what are you doing here? I told you to stay away!" The figure did turn out to be Dirk. He glanced around, "Did you bring your sister? Damn it, is there another troll running around here?" He looked down and noticed the boy under his umbrella was shaking violently. "How long have you been out here in the rain? Shit, we need to get you inside and warmed up." He grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him close. "Come on, you're staying with me."

Jake was too drained and too thankful for the miracle that was finding Dirk. "I…I've been looking for you." He mumbled weakly, his legs gave out and he felt Dirk wrap an arm around him and pull him back up. "I have a question…"

"Save it. Fuck, you really are stupid, why would you be out in this shit?"

The boy laughed weakly, "Why are you out?" He shot back.

"I'm taking my morning jog, which, turned into a morning walk, then a morning rescue mission." Dirk watched Jake stumble along with him. "Since you seem to be talking, how long were you out in this?"

"Since it started," He answered simply. "I dunno, an hour? Maybe more."

Dirk quickened his pace. "Listen, I'm taking you to my house, I share it with my brothers. You're going to take a hot shower, change into dry clothes and eat something warm. You will not argue with me, and you will not say no." Jake nodded and leaned heavily against Dirk.

"Right, lead on."

\---

Karkat stood outside John's door again. He could hear the wind pound against the windows and lighting flashed across the sky. Quietly he opened the door and moved to where John was sleeping. He whimpered softly and placed a hand on John's shoulder, shaking gently.

John rolled over and looked up to see Karkat standing by his bed. "Hey buddy, what's up?"

"Can I…sleep with you again?" His voice was soft and his eyes darted from the window and back to John.

"What? Why?" He sat up a bit and looked out the window too, "Are you scared of storms? Is that it?"

"I not scared," He replied quietly. "Just, don't want to be alone."

John was going to say no, but he looked into the trolls huge golden saucer eyes and couldn't refuse. "Yeah, it's ok." He opened his covers and let the troll slip in.

"Thank you." He mumbled and curled into a ball.

"No problem Karkat, just don't make this a habit." He flopped down and went to sleep again. He could hear the troll gasp and flinch whenever a large boom of thunder went off. "Are you sure you're not afraid? It's not something to be embarrassed of."

"No. I am not afraid." The troll pulled a few blankets over his head. "I just…don't like them, at all."

John nodded and rubbed his back gently. "It's ok, relax. Shhhhhh…"

After a few minutes of rubbing his back and making calming noises the troll fell into a deep sleep and his breathing evened out. But John noticed something else, Karkat was shivering terribly. Concerned he sat up, remembering that he said he had troubles with keeping warm. But instead he observed that Karkat was indeed asleep and peaceful. Cautiously he reached out and felt the smaller boy's body. Karkat wasn't cold, he felt normal. Then it hit John, this was Karkat's muscle memory.

"How many nights have you spent outside shivering in the rain and trying to sleep?" He murmured. "How many times has your body struggled to keep you alive as you slept?" John wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer. But he could tell it must have been enough to make it so Karkat's instincts would cause him to shake this much with just the sound of rain.

John pulled more blankets over the troll and pressed against him, hoping his presence would override Karkat's strong instinct to curl up and shake. "You're not in any danger, and you don't have to struggle to live, it's ok," he whispered to the sleeping forms ear. He was beginning to see the basic effects of when Karkat lived alone and outside for his entire life. Despite John's best efforts Karkat continued to shake all through the night. Eventual the human gave in to his own weariness and fell asleep.

\---

"Ok, Jake, this is my home." He led the boy up the driveway. "Listen, I'm not here to hurt you, or trick you or anything like that. I'm here to help. So please don't attack or flip your shit ok?" Jake nodded. "I'm going to lead you to the shower, and you're going to get warm. Then you're going to meet me back downstairs and we'll talk about what you came here to do."

"R-Right." Jake stumbled up the stairs and into the shower. Dirk laid out some dry clothes and left him alone. "I'll be quick," Jake offered up.

As soon as the door shut Jake peeled off his wet clothes and tossed them to the side. He already felt warmer just by removing the heavy clothes. Carefully he removed his horns and frowned at his reflection before leaving the mirror. He wasted no time hopping into the shower and turning it on. His Hive didn't have running water, but he had been to a few that did. The hot water felt amazing; he just wanted to stand in it forever. Water seemed to make everything better. It seemed to wipe the thoughts from his mind and the visions from his eyes.

Jake noticed the full extent of how tired he was. Everything was starting to get sore and hurt, he felt extremely worn out and exhausted. It was a struggle to run his hands through his own hair. His body was considerably warmer now, and he felt it best to exit the shower before he fell asleep in it. He dried off and put on the clothes Dirk left him. The human was a bit taller than him, but Jake was more muscular it seemed. Dirk's clothes fit, but the pants were too long and the shirt was a bit tight. But, warm, dry clothes that didn't fit perfectly were better than wet, cold clothes that fit. Lastly he put his horns back on, making sure they were in the right place.

Quietly he left the bathroom and wandered downstairs. "Feeling better?"

The troll turned his head in the direction of Dirk, "Yeah, better, thanks." He sat down on a couch and pulled his legs up, resting his head on his knees. The human came closer and draped a blanket around the other boy and handed him a warm mug of cocoa.

"Don't worry; my brothers won't be up for a few hours. Besides, Bro probably already knows you're here. He's not like my idiot brother Dave." He saw Jake relax a bit; the other boy took a cautious sip from the mug before draining it all in a few gulps. "Fuck, that was boiling a few minutes ago! Did you burn yourself?"

Jake looked up, "No? I'm used to this." He settled into the couch and wrapped the blanket around him tighter. Dirk took the mug and disappeared into what Jake recognized as a nutrition-block. He glanced around the room he was in, the walls were a beige color, and there wasn't much except for the couches, a table. He spotted a TV in the corner and a potted plant that had long since ceased living. For reasons unknown Jake felt perfectly safe in this house. He felt safe with a human who had thrown him in jail the first and only time they had ever met.

"Maybe something is wrong with my thinkpan…" He mumbled before closing his eyes. The blanket was soft, and his stomach full of warm liquid. 'I'll just rest a bit, he'll be back soon…' but his thoughts stopped when he passed out from exhaustion.

Dirk rinsed off the mug and placed it in the sink. By the time he reached his living room the other boy was sleeping soundly. "Well…that's problematic," he smirked, "I thought we'd be having a discussion." He really wanted to get to know this strange boy; he wasn't like anything he'd ever seen. Dirk was actually relieved when he found Jake cold and wet in the road. There was something he couldn't explain, there was sadness when he watched the boy and his sister go back into the woods. And then, here he is, the exotic strange boy was back in his life as un-expectantly as he came the first time.

He leaned over him and pulled the blanket further up him before looking at the horns on his head. They were mounted on a headband, and if you looked right you could see the glimmer of said headband through his unruly hair. He debated removing them so he could sleep easier, but something about taking off the troll's horns seemed wrong. So he straightened up and walked upstairs to the bathroom. Jake's clothes were in a damp pile in the corner. Dirk picked them up to throw in the dryer; he paused when he bent down to pick up the boy's gauntlets, the things he used for claws. Experimentally he hit the trigger and watched the sharp claws slide out.

Something made Dirk's stomach churn uneasily. There was dried red blood on the claws. He prayed it was just animal blood, or troll blood or something. But there was a part of him that knew it was human blood. It wouldn't surprise him, 'trolls and humans were normally enemies, if Jake was with his clan or pack or whatever trolls live in and ran into hunters…well of course he'd defend himself…' he retracted the gauntlets and threw the clothes in the dryer downstairs.

On his way back to the living room he intercepted Bro, "Hey, Bro, I'm going to take off work today, or at the very least, be late."

"Why?" Then he spotted the sleeping figure on the couch. "That the reason?"

"Yup, you got it."

"Where'd you pick him up?"

"Wandering the streets a few hours ago," Dirk answered coolly. "He was out in that storm; apparently he was looking for me, which is why he was even in the town."

"He said he was a troll right?" Bro asked. "Something must really have gone wrong for him to venture into town."

"That's what I was thinking…He's been taught his whole life to avoid us, yet he was out looking for me."

"He sick?"

"No, I think he's just tired, trolls are nocturnal right?" Bro nodded, "So it makes sense he'd be asleep right now. I'll figure everything out when he wakes up."

"Be careful Dirk, I don't want to come home to a ripped up house or a dismembered brother because you two decided to fight."

"I don't think that'll happen," Dirk paused, "Should I wake up Dave?" Dirk glanced at his watch, "It's about time for him to go to work."

"Don't bother, I put a shit load of puppets above his bed, they're set to fall soon, that'll wake him up."

"We do torture him more than necessary."

Bro laughed, "That's the fate of being the youngest brother." He moved to the kitchen and grabbed a few pieces of bread, "You want toast?"

"No, I'll eat when he wakes up." Dirk sat across from the sleeping troll on his couch. Bro and Dirk both laughed at the surprised yelp from upstairs.

"Bro! Not cool!" They could hear Dave yell from upstairs. Dirk met his brother at the foot of the stairs and told him about Jake. "That's cool, have fun with the forest boy."

The house was eerily silent when everyone left. Dirk turned on the TV and waited around for Jake wake up. He hoped the boy wouldn't be sleeping all day. After losing for the fifth time at the same shitty video-game Dirk heard movement from the couch. "Hey sleeping beauty, you with me?"

"Oh my god, everything hurts."

Dirk looked over concerned. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, just sore. You have no idea how much running I did yesterday." He sat up and shrugged the blanket off. "What time is it?"

"Around eight in the morning," he heard Jake sigh, "are you hungry?"

"Yeah, actually," he sat up a bit straighter, "hey thanks. You know, for letting me sleep on your couch."

"No problem," Dirk moved to the kitchen, he heard Jake follow. "So, what did you need me for?"

"Well…our Hive was attacked last night. But…something different happened, something we're not used to. The hunters…they didn't kill us, they used tranquilizers and just took the horns. Have you heard anything about this? Is there some new law or regulation? It's got me pretty freaked out."

"And you thought I would know?"

"Well yeah. You're a human, and you work for the bloody police, I figured if I have an ice cube's chance in hell I should ask you."

Dirk looked at him, "Hmmm I'm not sure. I don't know of anything off the top of my head," he watched Jake's expression fall, "But, I can help you look around town. We could find some answers there."

"Where would we go?"

"I know of some of the hunters' stations and bars. We can start there. If nothing else comes up I have a friend who's a hunter. She might know."

"Sounds good, we should get going!"

Dirk grabbed the back of the troll's shirt, "Oh no you don't. You're eating something. Seriously dude, you're going to pass out if you go anywhere."

He smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I just really want to get moving."

"Well we can get down to business after you eat and rest up. You look like you're going to fall over dead. When was the last time you ate?"

Jake had to think about that for a bit, it's not like he isn't well fed in his Hive, he is, but yesterday was such a clusterfuck… "Oh gosh uh…two days ago? Yesterday was so crazy I think I forgot to eat!"

"Then that settles it. You're going to sit your ass down and eat this toast, and drink this glass of juice."

Jake laughed, "If you say so." He took the jam covered toast and started eating. "So uh, why did you help me?"

"Because it's my job I guess," Dirk answered. "I'm supposed to help those in need, and trust me, you needed help."

"I really am thankful. I doubt I could have made it back to my Hive before passing out and freezing to death."

"What the hell were you thinking anyways?" Dirk waited for a reply.

"I needed to find you. I needed someone who was a human who could help me. I know you said not to come back, but I had to risk it. There aren't a lot of times our world and yours connect. You're sorta also the only human I know…"

"Right. So why is this so urgent?"

"Well…if they're not killing us anymore, then the tactics will change. Hunting will change. They could get bolder, and more daring. And trolls…well they might get lazy, if the threat of death is removed…well I don't want our wigglers thinking that humans are nice or safe."

"Wigglers?" Dirk asked.

"Uh, our young? Troll babies? You know…wigglers? Little grubs that turn into trolls?"

Dirk almost gagged, he wasn't sure if Jake was telling the truth or trying to fool him. "Uh yeah sure, wigglers." He laughed uneasily. "So you're afraid trolls might stop considering humans as a threat? Why is that bad? The way I see it, it could bring humans and trolls closer."

"Then you're blind." Jake chewed the bread slowly, his eyes staring straight in front of him. Not looking at any one thing. He growled quietly. "Of course you'd think it was right. Your race isn't the one losing anything. The moment we submit, and let you mutilate us is the day we lose everything."


End file.
